


Cuando Las Estrellas Se Alineen

by GissefromMars22



Series: Cuando las Estrellas se Alineen [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, malec - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Malec, New Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Starting Over, bisexual male, gay male - Freeform, gay relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Tras un encuentro fortuito y sumamente pasional en Pandemonium, tanto Magnus como Alec habían deseado volver a verse pero el destino tenía una idea diferente para ellos al menos hasta ahora...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cuando las Estrellas se Alineen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la continuacion de Cuerpos y Almas Colisionando, les dejo el link para chequearlo, aunque pueden leer la serie sin haber leido el otro trabajo! Esperolo disfruten!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484795

Alec POV

Alec jamás habia sentido una conexión como la que tuvo con Magnus. Esa noche habia resultado ser absolutamente mágica. Charlando, bailando bajo las estrellas y definitivamente teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida.  
Al día siguiente de ese encuentro mágico, Alec había tenido que lidiar con sus hermanos queriendo saber todos y cada uno de los detalles de la noche de su hermano, ya que él había desaparecido la mayor parte, solo para regresar con ellos para pedirle que se fueran del lugar.  
Sin querer dar demasiados detalles, Alec les describió a Jace e Isabel como había sido el encuentro. Les contó sobre cómo habían bailado bajo la luz de la luna en el jardín del club y como Magnus era increíblemente divertido, interesante y relajado.  
También les contó sobre lo impresionantemente sexy que era y lo sensual de sus movimientos al bailar, que habían hecho a Alec perder la cabeza inmediatamente.  
Sin decir demasiado al respecto les contó sobre el encuentro en la habitación privada del club, haciendo que su hermana y su mejor amigo lo miraran con ojos grandes como platos ante la osadía de sus acciones.  
Por ultimo describió el momento en que la burbuja en la que él y Magnus se habían encontrado había sido destruida por el hombre que los interrumpió abruptamente haciéndolo salir prácticamente huyendo de la escena.

“Y ni siquiera intercambiaron números? Alec!” protesto Isabel.

“Hermano, ese fue un error de principiante” dijo Jace meneando la cabeza.

“Te dije que nos interrumpieron, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntar su apellido o a que se dedica” se quejó Alec levantando las manos hacia su cabello.

“Bien, solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer entonces hermanito” dijo Isabel saltando con entusiasmo.

“Cuál es tu brillante idea ahora Iz?” pregunto Jace con sarcasmo.

“Es obvio no? Debemos volver a Pandemonium cuanto antes!” dijo aplaudiendo entusiasmada “el próximo fin de semana estaremos allí y podrás preguntar sobre Magnus, incluso tal vez al sujeto de la barra que parecía conocerlo bien”

“No crees que eso sea un poco desesperado?” preguntó Alec sonrojándose.

“Hermano, tienes que hacer una movida, hace años que nadie te interesa como este sujeto, al menos deberías intentar conocerlo no crees?” cuestiono Jace.

“Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero Jace tiene razón Alec, al menos date la chance si? Nos te apoyaremos, está bien?”

Alec pasó su mirada entre sus hermanos, debatiéndose consigo mismo sobre cual sería su mejor opción. Valdría la pena tanto esfuerzo por alguien que ni siquiera conocía muy bien? Pero a quien quería engañar? Claro que lo valía! De eso se trataba, esa noche que había compartido con Magnus, había sido la mejor de su vida, y es que justamente le había parecido que conocía al hombre de toda la vida. Todo había resultado simple, divertido, íntimo y fluido, ciertamente eso no era para nada común, así que como no intentar al menos volver a encontrarse con él? Debía intentarlo, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, tal vez algo muy bueno pudiera surgir.  
Así que una semana después del encuentro, Alec se dirigió nuevamente a Pandemonium junto a sus hermanos y sus amigos.  
Pero la ilusión duro lo mismo que lo que le llevo el camino desde la pista principal al área VIP. Un guardia de muy mal humor se ocupó de que ni siquiera pudiera dirigirse a la barra para hablar con el encargado.  
Al principio Alec se sintió absolutamente desanimado, pero su hermana no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo rendirse tan fácil.

La semana siguiente los Lightwood regresaron al club, una vez más con resultados parecidos. Al igual que la siguiente y la otra. Todos intentos fallidos de averiguar si alguien sabía algo del misterioso hombre que había cautivado a Alec, pero nada, una y otra vez, nada.  
Acaso se había esfumado de la fas de la tierra? Tal vez no fuera un cliente recurrente del lugar, cosa que Alec había asumido por su interacción con el barman del área VIP.  
Tras varias semanas de asistir al lugar, mientras Alec disfrutaba de una cerveza con sus hermanos, un revoloteo llamo su atención, seguido de gritos de terror.  
En uno de los inmensos sillones del área del bar en la pista principal, un hombre estaba peleando con la seguridad del lugar, empuñando un cuchillo con experticia hacia los guardias que intentaban que deponga su actitud.

"¡Alec, no lo hagas!" Rogó Isabel en cuanto vio lo que planeaba su hermano, pero el hombre ya estaba en camino.

"¡Hey!" Grito el ex militar al hombre con el cuchillo, ahora ensangrentado ya que había alcanzado el brazo de uno de los guardias, y tomándolo rápidamente del brazo, lo levanto en el aire, haciendo que aterrizara sobre su espalda e inmediatamente haciendo una maniobra que lo dejo desarmado al instante.

“Gracias viejo, eso fue impresionante” dijo inmediatamente uno de los guardias, “la policía está en camino, nos encargaremos de él ahora”.

“Seguro, asegúrense de detener el sangrado de su brazo hasta que llegue la ambulancia” respondió Alec, comenzando a caminar hacia sus hermanos.

“Oye tú!” grito alguien a sus espaldas y Alec se giró para ver quien lo llamaba.

El hombre moreno, bastante más bajo que él y de un acento muy marcado que Alec no lograba situar se presentó “Soy Raphael Santiago, uno de los dueños del club”.

“Mucho gusto, Alec Lightwood” saludo el ex militar.

“Lightwood, estarías interesado en trabajar aquí? Tu ayuda nos seria de mucha utilidad sabes? Dijo inmediatamente el moreno.

“Bueno-yo”

“Sólo déjame explicártelo al menos? Una entrevista, este lunes?” dijo Raphael entregándole una tarjeta con su nombre.

“Claro, eso estará muy bien”.

La reunión con el Sr. Santiago había resultado en una propuesta muy buena de trabajo como jefe de seguridad de este lugar tan prestigioso. Una propuesta que llegaba en el momento justo para Alec, que había terminado con la rehabilitación de su brazo y estaba en busca de un nuevo camino, ahora que estaba de vuelta en casa, tras concluir su carrera militar.  
Esto había sucedido apenas hace un mes atrás, pero Alec estaba muy conforme con su nuevo empleo. La paga era buena, el equipo bajo su cargo respondía perfectamente a sus indicaciones, hasta había tenido la posibilidad de entrenar a algunos reclutas para las zonas y eventos más exclusivos que se llevaban a cabo en el club. Así que él se encontraba realmente contento con su situación actual.   
Aunque claro a pesar de que habían pasado tres meses de aquel encuentro Alec no podía olvidar a Magnus. Ese hombre se había metido en sus pensamientos y le resultaba imposible poder olvidarlo.

Magnus POV

El excéntrico Magnus Bane jamás había tenido un encuentro como el de aquella noche. Encuentro que había sido interrumpido, nada menos que por Raphael.

“Raph que demonios fue eso?” se quejó Magnus en cuanto Alec salió de la habitación, “acaso crees que soy un niño? Cómo pudiste entrar así?”

“Maldición Magnus, estoy harto de tu actitud!” respondió su amigo furioso “sé que tienes esa estúpida idea de creerte capas de conquistar a quien se te plazca y sinceramente eso no me interesa ni mierda!” continuo su amigo, cada vez aumentando más el tono de su voz por la furia que sentía “pero no permitiré que comiences a tratar nuestro club como un maldito hotel de paso, para tus conquistas de una noche! Al menos siempre habías respetado esto, nuestro trabajo, nuestro espacio y lo que queremos lograr aquí! En qué diablos pensabas!!?”

“Escucha, Raph, no quiero que lo tomes de esa forma, te juro que es diferente!” comenzó Magnus cuando una nueva ola de furia por parte de su amigo lo interrumpió.

“No te atrevas a decirme que esto es algo diferente, sé que es un chico que acabas de conocer, incluso te vi coqueteando con él durante un largo rato, no intentes decirme que no es uno de tus caprichos de momento”.

Por supuesto que Magnus había tenido muchos coqueteos e incluso sexo casual antes, pero nada como lo que sucedió con Alexander.

Esa noche había resultado ser mágica, su conexión inesperada e increíble, lo habían dejado deseando mucho más de aquel joven tan bello y dulce, increíblemente fuerte e interesante.

“Escucha, no pretendo que entiendas lo que me sucedió esta noche, porque ni yo mismo lo comprendo aun, pero te juro que es algo diferente amigo…” confeso a su socio pasándose las manos por la cara cansadamente, “ni siquiera yo lo comprendo, es…algo en él Raph. Necesito volver a verlo!”.

Concluyo salió rápidamente por la entrada hacia el jardín con la esperanza de encontrar a Alexander ahí, quizás esperando por él, pero no lo encontró allí y fue en ese momento en que noto lo tarde que era, la noche estaba prácticamente terminada, ya no quedaba nadie en ese sector.  
Pero cuanto tiempo había pasado con Alexander dentro de esa habitación? Como era posible que haya perdido la noción del tiempo de esa forma tan absurda?  
A pesar de la decepción del momento, Magnus decidió que intentaría buscar a Alec, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía su apellido, solo que era un ex militar y que estaba en rehabilitación por la lesión que lo trajo a casa.

Pero ni siquiera pudo concretar la idea de intentar buscar a Alec en el club a la semana siguiente porque ese mismo lunes, habían llegado terribles noticias. Su madre se encontraba enferma y Magnus tenía que viajar de inmediato.

La enfermedad de su madre resulto ser grave y su viaje se extendió a casi tres meses. Queriendo pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella antes de la inevitable despedida.   
Magnus se dedicó completamente a su cuidado, dejando a su socio y mejor amigo, Raphael a cargo de su club, Pandemonium, uno de los más exitosos de la cuidad de New York, justo en el momento en que comenzaban a expandirse, incorporando un gran restaurant que había sido idea suya, cosa que le causaba muchísima angustia por dejar a su amigo en un momento así, pero que había quedado olvidado después de la charla con Raphael que había tenido a un mes de su partida.

“Raph lamento tener que ausentarme en este momento, pero ella, me necesita”

“Lo se mi amigo, no te preocupes! Hare lo mejor a mi alcance, continuare con nuestros planes tal y como lo pensamos”. Le aseguro su socio.

“Gracias Raph, realmente lo aprecio y confió en ti, sé que tomaras las mejores decisiones!”.  
Los meses siguientes habían sido muy duros, posiblemente los peores de su vida.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Magnus decidió regresar inmediatamente. Necesitando la distracción de volver al trabajo, el apoyo de sus seres queridos y el confort de su propio hogar.  
Tal vez ahora que estaba de vuelta podría intentar encontrar a aquel joven, que en una noche de pasión y confidencias, habia logrado hacer temblar todo su universo. Alexander, ese era su nombre, el hombre más hermoso, dulce, pasional y cuyos ojos no dejaban de perseguir a Magnus en sus sueños. Quizá tuviera una oportunidad de encontrarlo, quizá el destino volvería a cruzar sus caminos.

***

La noche del regreso de Magnus al trabajo, fue pocos días después de haber vuelto de Indonesia. Tras unos días de descanso, el dueño del club estaba ansioso por volver a su ritmo de vida habitual, así que esa noche de viernes decidió que era el momento adecuado para regresar, habiendo informado a Raphael de su regreso, se dirigió al club con renovado entusiasmo y una sensación muy extraña en el estómago.  
Raphael habia decidido citar al nuevo jefe de seguridad y a su equipo para poder presentarlos correctamente con su socio, así que Alec habia decidido llegar un poco antes que de costumbre, dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina de administración.

“Adelante” respondió inmediatamente Raphael en cuanto escucho el golpe en su puerta, sonriendo ante la puntualidad de Alec, una costumbre de la milicia sin dudas. “Hey Lightwood, sabía que te vería temprano hoy, como estas?”.

“Sr, Santiago, muy bien, creí que sería apropiado llegar con tiempo hoy” dijo con seriedad mientras tomaba asiento tras la indicación de su jefe.

“Bueno eso una gran idea, aunque mi socio y la puntualidad no se llevan muy bien” dijo en tonó de broma Raphael.

“Entonces asumo que el Sr. Bane aun no llega?

“Estará aquí en cualquier momento, pero no te preocupes, solo será una presentación simple, él está informado de tu contratación y confía en mí, tanto como yo confió en que tome una excelente decisión al contratarte”

“Gracias Sr. Realmente aprecio su confianza” respondió inmediatamente.

“Y yo tu profesionalismo, realmente estoy muy conforme con tu trabajo” aseguró Raphael.

La verdad es que Alec se sentía extrañamente ansioso de finalmente conocer al misterioso Sr Bane. El habia escuchado mucho sobre el sujeto, historias locas sobre sus primeros pasos en este negocio, sobre los varios ex en su armario, incluso habia manejado un incidente con una mujer que decía ser el gran amor del dueño del club mientras Alec la obligaba a retirarse del lugar.  
También habia escuchado comentarios de sus compañeros, todos lo describían como alguien muy sexy, divertido, pero a la vez misterioso y distante. Y a pesar de que Alec habia intentado encontrar alguna imagen del intrigante Sr. Bane en internet, habia terminada sin nada. Ya que quien se ocupaba de la parte más visible del negocio era el Sr Santiago, al parecer Bane disfrutaba de mantener su anonimato.  
Alec estaba absolutamente perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente. La expresión del Sr. Santiago paso de tranquilidad a irritación en un segundo y el ex militar no pudo evitar reír con disimulo.

“Acaso nunca aprenderás a golpear antes de entrar?” se quejó Raphael, pasando de la expresión irritada a una más relajada.

“Mi viejo amigo, por qué golpear cuando sé que estas esperando por mí?” respondió Magnus con una gran sonrisa. “Realmente me extrañaste cierto?”. 

Esa voz, acaso sería posible…levantándose rápidamente Alec se giró para ver al recién llegado.

Y ahí estaba él, una absoluta visión, tal como la primera vez que habia posado sus ojos sobre él. Magnus… pero, entonces, los pensamientos de Alec se interrumpieron cuando Raphael, luego de un abrazo y algunas risas con él otro hombre lo introdujo: “Lightwood, él es Magnus Bane, mi socio”.

“Magnus, este es Alexander Lightwood, el nuevo jefe de seguridad de Pandemonium” termino Raphael con las introducciones.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron como platos al ver al hombre frente a él. Acaso se trataba de una broma? Alexander era de quien Raphael le habia estado hablando durante este tiempo?.

“Es un placer, Sr Bane” dijo Alec tras un momento embarazosamente largo, extendiendo su mano y fijando su mirada en la de Magnus.

“El placer es todo mío Alexander” dijo con una mirada cómplice, disfrutando al ver las mejillas de Alec tornarse rojas.

“Magnus, compórtate quieres?” lo reprendió Raphael de inmediato, “apreciaría mucho que no hicieras a Alec salir huyendo de aquí”.

“Ciertamente yo tampoco quisiera que eso sucediera mi querido” dijo Magnus sin quitar su mirada de la de Alec.

“Ay dios mío!” se quejó Raphael una vez más y dirigiéndose a Alec agregó “ve por tu equipo Lightwood, nos veremos en la sala de reuniones en diez minutos”.

“Por supuesto Sr. Santiago” respondió de inmediato Alec, tratando de retomar el control sobre sí mismo, tras la sorpresa de este inesperado reencuentro, “Sr Bane” dijo a modo de saludo y salió de forma apresurada de la habitación.

Una vez estuvo en el pasillo, Alec tomó una gran respiración, esto no podía ser posible! El hombre que habia estado deseando ver durante estos meses, por el que suspiraba al recordar su noche de pasión, era nada más y nada menos que uno de sus jefes. Esto tenía que ser una mala broma. 

Como demonios debía continuar ahora? Acaso actuarían como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos? 

Magnus estaba casi en la misma situación que Alec en este instante. Esta ciertamente era una sorpresa que no se esperaba en absoluto. Y maldita sea si Alexander no era el hombre más hermoso que haya visto en su vida. Ciertamente sus recuerdos de aquella noche juntos no le habían hecho justicia al hombre. Y es que era mucho más atractivo de lo que recordaba y ese rubor en sus mejillas al sonrojarse, era lo más dulce que Magnus haya visto en su vida.

“Ah no!, ni siquiera lo pienses Bane!” gruño Raphael sacándolo de su ensueño.

“Qué?” dijo Magnus en tono inocente, poniendo su mejor cara de desentendido para su amigo.

“Te conozco Bane, se exactamente lo que estás pensando! Y no quiero que lo arruines, Lightwood es realmente bueno en esto” se quejó su amigo, volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio con una mirada acusatoria hacia su socio, “además sabes que tenemos una política de no mezclar trabajo y placer”.

“Raph, nuestro negocio es el placer” respondió Magnus, sonriendo ante la irritación de su amigo.

“Magnus, maldición, estoy hablando en serio” continuo Raphael, “ sé que él es exactamente tu tipo, pero es realmente lo que estábamos buscando, las cosas han mejorado mucho por aquí”

“ARRRG Raph!” 

“Ni siquiera lo digas”

“Pero es que, tengo que contar-“

“No quiero oírlo, vas a respetar mi decisión Magnus, no quiero que lo arruines, no esta vez, por favor” sentencio su socio, levantándose del escritor sin dejar más lugar para la discusión “ahora vamos, están esperando conocerte y quiero que es una buena impresión”.

Magnus puso un gran puchero, y chasqueo los dientes enojado ante la reacción de su viejo amigo. Ni siquiera le habia dejado explicarle la situación, contarle que Alexander era el hombre del que le habia hablado antes de su viaje, el mismo con el que el mismísimo Raphael lo habia visto esa noche hace tres meses.

“Diablos Magnus, tú y tu maldita suerte” se quejó consigo mismo mientras se dirigía a la sala de reuniones.


	2. Solo Dame Tiempo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una muy esperada charla...y algo más.

La reunión con el nuevo equipo de seguridad, no había sido para nada lo que Magnus se había imaginado al concordar volver al trabajo con Raphael.  
Apenas había podido prestar algo de atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.   
Intentaba enfocarse, sobre todo al recibir varias miradas acusadoras de su amigo y socio, pero le resultaba imposible, excepto cuando el que habló fue Alexander.   
Claro que si le preguntaban a Magnus que es lo que Alec le había estado explicando durante al menos veinte minutos, él no tendría ni la más mínima idea, pero si podría recordar exactamente el color de su camisa, como el joven alto de pelo oscuro se llevaba una mano a la nuca en un gesto nervioso al terminar de hablar, también podría describir a la perfección las hermosas facciones del nuevo jefe de seguridad, y como la pequeña cicatriz en la ceja izquierda del hombre hacia que el estómago de Magnus se llenara de mariposas.

Maldita sea su suerte! Tenía al hombre de sus sueños frente a sus ojos, uno con el que no solo había sentido una atracción como nunca antes, sino con el que también había sentido una conexión genuina, profunda e instantánea. Como debía actuar ahora?  
Raphael lo asesinaría si arruinaba las cosas con Alec. Pero que debía hacer? Dejar pasar tal vez una de las mejores oportunidades de su vida?

Y si Alexander era ESA persona para él? Y si él era el indicado?

Tal vez este no sea el momento perfecto, tal vez se trate de tener paciencia, de intentar conocerlo mejor, de entender lo que sucedió entre ellos y lo que podría llegar a ser.  
Pero al menos debería hablar con el joven cierto? Intentar dejar en claro sus intenciones, o al menos aclarar sus pensamientos con respecto a él, por que tal si esto era solo algo que le sucedía a él? Y si su jefe de seguridad ni siquiera lo recordaba? No eso no podía ser posible, era evidente que lo recordaba, Magnus lo supo en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron en la oficia de Raphael. Él lo recordaba, de eso podía estar seguro.   
Acaso sentiría lo mismo que él? Esa conexión que Magnus estaba seguro habían tenido, la habría sentido Alec de esa misma manera?

Nada era seguro, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Debía hablar con él, aclarar esta situación! Magnus quería tener una oportunidad con Alec, como nunca lo había querido con nadie más.  
Alec por su lado, no podría haber estado más ansioso en su vida. Como demonios había terminado siendo empleado del hombre que hizo temblar su mundo?  
Durante la reunión había intentado mantenerse lo más profesional posible todo el tiempo y había sido una completa tortura!!!  
Magnus estaba ahí, sentado, viéndose increíblemente hermoso, sexy, misterioso y lejano…tal como lo habían descrito sus compañeros de trabajo tantas veces antes. Ahora entendía cada uno de sus comentarios, a pesar de que él había conocido a una persona completamente diferente. Con él había sido tan fácil, hablar, reír, divertirse, compartir un momento único.  
Y por ese momento que había estado repitiéndose en su cabeza incesablemente, es que Alec debía hablar con él. Debía encontrar la forma de entender si lo que le estaba sucediendo también le pasaba a Magnus.

Así que este era su momento, la reunión había terminado y todos se estaban alistando para la noche que les esperaba en el restaurante y el club.

Al salir de la sala de reuniones, Alec de inmediato vio a Magnus, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera por el corredor. El más alto, lo hizo de inmediato y en unos instantes se encontraron en una oficina en el otro extremo del edificio. 

Era dos veces del tamaño de la del Sr. Santiago y ciertamente con mucho mas estilo. Las paredes eran de un color borgoña oscuro, excepto por una que estaba pintada de blanco dándole la luz perfecta al lugar. Del lado derecho del cuarto había un impresionante ventanal con vista a la cuidad en donde también estaba el escritorio de roble oscuro con un sillón negro de cuero completando el juego.  
Hacia el lado izquierdo había una gran biblioteca y un juego de sillones que se veían increíblemente cómodos, hacia donde Magnus le hizo un gesto para que avanzara una vez estuvieron dentro.

“Alexander” comenzó su jefe y la garganta del exmilitar se contrajo inmediatamente por los nervios y la anticipación. 

“Sr. Bane” respondió respetuosamente Alec, antes de siquiera notar lo que estaba diciendo. Magnus levanto una ceja ante su respuesta.

“No es necesaria tanta formalidad Alec, quiero que hablemos de…bueno tú sabes a lo que me refiero”.

Alec trago saliva ruidosamente, y solamente asintió con la cabeza, sin poder quitar los ojos de los del hombre que estaba tomando asiento frente a él.

“Es-está bien, emm” dijo Alec y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

“Mira Alexander…” Magnus comenzó a hablar y la mente de Alec se apagó por un momento, el miedo a las palabras que podrían seguir, hacían que él no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

“creíble” termino Magnus y espero la respuesta del hombre frente a él. Pero Alec no había escuchado nada, así que sacudió la cabeza y dijo: “Yo, lo-lo siento, puedes repetir eso?”

“Alexander dije que la noche compartimos, nunca me había sucedido algo así, fue increíble” repitió Magnus estudiando la reacción de Alec, que se veía absolutamente sorprendido.

“Es-guau-“ comenzó Alec atropellándose con sus propias palabras “fue igual para mi Magnus, yo nunca había sentido algo así…”

La sonrisa en el rostro de Magnus al escuchar su respuesta hizo que la respiración de Alec se detuviera por un segundo, este hombre era el más bello que él había visto en su vida.

“Bien porque realmente quiero conocerte Alexander” prosiguió su jefe “sé que las circunstancias no son las mejores, y te pido que me des un tiempo para solucionarlo, si es que tú, bueno, quisieras también…”.

“Por supuesto que quiero” dijo Alec sin pensarlo y poniéndose rojo al instante por su propia reacción.

“Perfecto porque me gustas mucho Alexander” aseguró Magnus con voz ronca “hubiera intentado contactarte de inmediato después de aquella noche pero-”. 

“Lo sé, lamento mucho lo de tu madre” interrumpió Alec y sin darse cuenta ya se estaba moviendo para sentarse junto a Magnus, tomando una mano entre las suyas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sintiendo que era exactamente lo que debía hacer en este momento.

“Gracias” dijo suavemente Magnus mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas, el cosquilleo en su estómago se incrementó diez veces en un milisegundo. Diablos que le estaba sucediendo?

“Sabes, yo intente volver a verte” dijo tímidamente Alec, bajando la mirada a sus manos al igual que Magnus, “yo vine a Pandemonium, algunas veces, así-esto. Así termine consiguiendo este trabajo” confeso el ex militar.

“Me halaga” dijo con una sonrisa picarona Magnus, “el que te hayas tomado esa molestia por mi” susurro mientras ponía su otra mano sobre las que tenían unidas en su regazo.

Las mejillas de Alec se pusieron rojas sin que pudiera evitarlo y Magnus deseo poder tomarlo del rostro en ese momento y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero este no era el momento, ni el lugar.

“Como no hacerlo, si no pude sacarte de mi mente” respondió casi en un susurro Alec.

“Sé que esto suena como un cliché, pero me sucedió lo mismo Alexander, no he dejado de pensar en ti en todos estos meses, el deseo de volver a verte jamás se desvaneció, ni aun después de todo lo que pase en este tiempo”

Alec suspiro profundamente, sintiendo que se relajaba por primera vez desde que se encontró con Magnus en la oficina de Raphael, el miedo al rechazo que sin darse cuenta se había clavado en su pecho, al fin se disipaba.  
Magnus miro a esos ojos tan hermosos, profundos y por un momento se olvidó absolutamente de todo. Casi sin poder contenerse comenzó a acercarse hacia Alec, como si un imán lo atrajera hacia ese hombre frente a él, inconscientemente paso la lengua por su labio inferior, como saboreando lo que estaba por suceder.   
La mirada de Alec se posó en esos labios inmediatamente, el deseo de volver a probarlos se hacía insostenible, en esos pocos segundos en los que estaba ahí, a centímetros uno del otro, sus alientos mezclándose y su respiración descontrolada.

Justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, alguien golpeo la puerta, sacándolos de la burbuja en la que se encontraban y volviendo abruptamente a la realidad de este momento.

Magnus se aclaró la garganta, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Alec que se sonrojó y suspiro profundamente preguntó: “Quien?”

“Sr. Bane, soy Laura, la asistente de Raphael”

“Claro, que sucede?” dijo Magnus aun sin soltar la mano de Alexander que descansaba en la suya.

“En- el Sr. Santiago quiere saber si irá al recorrido por el restaurante ahora?”

“Si, cla-ro! Dame cinco minutos y allí estaré Laura, gracias”

“Ok, hasta luego Sr.”

En cuanto escucharon el ruido de pasos alejándose Alec se levantó de inmediato, alejándose del sillón hacia la puerta.

“Bien creo, que-ser-será mejor que me vaya” dijo apresuradamente el más alto.

“Alexander, realmente-”

“Lo sé, también yo, sé que no es el momento adecuado” respondió inmediatamente Alec.

“Solo, algunos días si? Hasta que pueda hablar con Raphael sin que le dé un infarto, está bien?” 

“Esperaré el tiempo necesario por ti Magnus”

“Oh Alexander…” suspiro Magnus acercándose nuevamente al joven, que estaba dubitativo con una mano en la perilla de la puerta.

“Nos vemos en el club, supongo?”

“Por supuesto, ahí estaré” respondió Magnus dando un paso más hacia el joven, tomando en su propia mano la perilla de la puerta, parándose frente a Alec, su mirada una vez más fija en la boca del hombre que lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Alec se mordió el labio ante la mirada de su jefe, y eso fue todo para Magnus, que tras un pequeño gruñido lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo a él y reclamo su boca en un beso apasionado.  
Un beso que hablaba de promesas y de añoranza. Uno que Alec devolvió con el mismo sentimiento, mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de Magnus y movía la cabeza hacia el costado para profundizar el beso.   
Un momento después se encontró con su espalda pegada a la puerta, y las manos de Magnus pasaron de su cuello a su cintura, cuando demonios había sucedido eso?

La lengua de su jefe demando la entrada a su boca y él la concedió gustosamente, gimiendo al sentir como Magnus la exploraba con ganas y luego mordía su labio mientras se alejaba un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.  
Jadeando y visiblemente afectado, Magnus pego su frente a la de el exmilitar.

“Este, este no es el mejor momento, pero…” dijo suspirando profundo y cerrando los ojos para tratar de enfocarse en lo que quería decir, sin aflojar su agarre en la cintura del otro hombre.

“Lo sé” respondió Alec. Y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba en este instante, se alejó y abrió la puerta para alejarse del hombre de sus sueños.  
Magnus golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta cerrada en cuanto Alec salió rápidamente por el pasillo.

“Demonios Magnus, estas bien jodido” pensó para sí mismo, mientras pasaba su mano por su boca, recordando las sensaciones del beso que acababa de suceder. Sonrió ante las emociones que se acumulaban en su pecho, y un momento después de recomponerse un poco, salió camino a la oficina de Raphael, determinado a hablar con su amigo cuanto antes sobre Alexander.

Tal vez si le explicara bien la situación a su amigo, este entrara en razón, no podía ser tan difícil, simplemente debía hablar con él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus intenta hablar con Raphael y mantenerse alejado de Alec, pero será posible cuando lo unico que desea es estar con el hombre que sacudio su mundo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> las cosas comienzan a ponerse intensas entre Magnus y Alec, veremos como logran controlar sus impulsos, si es que acaso lo logran...

Magnus había intentado hablar con Raphael cada día durante la última semana, pero algo parecía evitar que pudieran tocar el tema que tanto le interesaba y ese no era otro que Alexander y su conexión con él.  
Tenía que hacer que su amigo comprendiera, que esta no era otra de las conquistas de Magnus. No, esta vez se trataba de algo totalmente diferente, algo por lo que valía la pena luchar, de eso estaba seguro.  
Alexander era diferente, una persona transparente y leal, inteligente y divertido. A pesar de haber estado evitando cualquier tipo de acercamiento durante estos días, habían estado intercambiando mensajes y ocasionalmente algunas llamadas, que llegaban a durar horas con ambos hablando alegremente sin que siquiera tomar consciencia del tiempo transcurrido.  
Tal y como pensaban, ambos habían llevado vidas absolutamente diferentes, pero tenías muchas otras en común.  
Ambos habían sufrido grandes decepciones amorosas, habían apostado a relaciones que finalmente no fueron lo que ellos esperaron o incluso necesitaban en esos momentos. Incluso llegando a negarse a intentar encontrar lo que tanto anhelaban por miedo a sufrir una vez más.  
Aun así, esta vez tanto él como Alec estaban dispuestos a tomar esta oportunidad, a explorar esto que les estaba sucediendo con el otro, a intentar abrir sus corazones una vez más.  
No sería una tarea fácil, ambos tenían sus inseguridades y complejos, los dos sabían de sus errores pasados, de sus falencias a la hora de compartir su vida con otra persona, pero incluso así estaban dispuestos a intentarlo.  
Cada día que pasaba se sentían más conectados, más en sintonía, incluso más comprometido con el otro, incluso a pesar de que no habían vuelto a experimentar nada físico después de aquel beso en la oficina de Magnus.  
Se sentían entusiasmados, emocionados con esta nueva relación que estaban comenzando.  
Así que a pesar de la frustración de tantos días de intentar y no lograr hablar con su socio al respecto, Magnus estaba decidido a continuar intentándolo, solo que cada vez que lograba abordar el tema algo sucedía: alguien entraba con un asunto urgente, recibían algún proveedor importante, algún incidente en el club o Raphael estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que Magnus tenia para decir. Así que este último cada vez se sentía mas frustrado, sin lograr explicarle lo que sucedía a su amigo, y a la vez teniendo que evitar estar a solas con su nuevo jefe de seguridad, que era exactamente lo que él más deseaba en estos momentos.  
Cada día veía a Alec, coordinando a sus hombres en el restaurante o simplemente en la guardia del Club, haciendo lo imposible por mantenerse lo más profesional posible ante la mirada de Raphael cada vez que él y Magnus cruzaban al menos una mirada.  
Cuanto tiempos más podrían soportar esta tortura?   
Hoy por ejemplo el club estaba a toda su capacidad, las luces parpadeaban al ritmo de la música, miles de cuerpos se movían en conjunto disfrutando de la noche.  
Magnus se encontraba en el área VIP esta noche, recibiendo algunos invitados que estaban interesados en invertir en la parte del restaurante del negocio, que a pesar de haber comenzado a funcionar hacia poco tiempo, se había convertido en uno de los más concurridos de Brooklyn.  
Él y Raphael estaban muy felices al finalizar la reunión, con el negocio que acababan de cerrar iban a ser capaces de ampliar el restaurante e incluso hacer algunos arreglos que se habían pospuesto hasta el momento. Era tiempo de celebrar y ambos emergieron de su cubículo privado para unirse a la exclusiva clientela que disfrutaba de su área VIP en la azotea. Se trataba mayormente de gente muy influyente de NY, tanto que hasta el mismísimo Alcalde solía concurrir al lugar. Otros eran grandes empresarios o celebridades de paso por la cuidad.  
Una de esas celebridades era Victor Aldertree, un afamado presentador de televisión al que Magnus había estado viendo concurrir al club en las últimas semanas, un tipo muy pretencioso y caprichoso, alguien que sin dudas intentaba obtener lo que quería sin importarle cómo.  
Sin duda no era una de las personalidades favoritas de Magnus pero era importante mantener buenas relaciones con quien pudiera beneficiarlos con publicidad y nueva clientela, así que tanto Raphael como él mismo intentaban ser amables con el sujeto. O al menos Magnus lo había hecho hasta esta noche.  
Cuando encontró con su mirada a este desagradable sujeto, su humor definitivamente mutó, pero eso no fue nada en comparación a cuando notó a quien estaba intentando seducir este tipo.  
A unos metros de la entrada principal a este sector tan exclusivo se encontraba Alexander, en su habitual traje negro muy elegante que hacia maravillas por su porte absolutamente exquisito.  
Se lo notaba absolutamente incomodo, con Victor pegado a su cuerpo de la manera más descarada, intentando susurrarle algo al oído a Alec aun cuando este último le llevaba varios centímetros de altura.  
La sangre de Magnus pareció hervir en su interior, su visión se nublo ante la escena frente a él y se sintió furioso.  
La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que no había motivo para tal enojo, pero su parte más primaria y animal, no quería más que arrancarle los ojos a Victor, reclamar a Alexander como suyo y que todo el mundo supiera que no podían siquiera mirar a ese hombre, solamente él podía admirarlo, solamente él podía probar sus labios, solo él recorrería su cuerpo y lo haría suyo.  
Sin siquiera pensarlo antes y con la fortuna de que su amigo estaba absolutamente distraído celebrando su nuevo logro, Magnus se dirigió directo a donde se encontraba Alec, con la mirada fija en el la mano del tal Victor que ahora se deslizaba por el brazo del más alto, hasta posarse en su cintura. El gesto hizo que el enojo de Magnus estallara contra Alec también al ver la pequeña sonrisa amable del ex militar y a pesar de ver el movimiento rápido de su jefe de seguridad para sacarse a Aldertree de encima.  
Por qué demonios debería ser amable con ese descarado? Acaso estaría interesado Alec?  
Los celos y la inseguridad propia en Magnus lo hacían pensar en las peores posibilidades que su cabeza podía concebir.  
En llamas como estaba se acercó a ellos y carraspeo ruidosamente detrás de Victor, haciéndolo saltar del susto, reacción que Alec aprovecho para alejarse unos pasos de hombre junto a él.  
“Victor! Veo que ya conociste a MI Jefe de Seguridad?” pregunto Magnus con la voz envenenada, poniendo su cuerpo entre el del presentador y el del joven Lightwood.  
“Magnus!! Bueno no he tenido el inmenso placer, pero es lo que estaba tratando de remediar en este momento” fue la respuesta inmediata de Victor, haciendo que la furia de Magnus llegara a niveles impensados. Detrás de él Alec se aclaró la garganta, claramente incomodo con la insinuación del más bajo. Las manos de Magnus se temblaron de la furia y apretó fuertemente los puños.  
“Quizá debería aclararte, querido, que nuestra política es absolutamente estricta con respecto a nuestro personal y su comportamiento en este establecimiento” dijo sin despegar los ojos del hombre frente a él.  
“Oh vamos Magnus, no puedes ponerme en frente a esta belleza y pretender que ni siquiera lo intente con él, cierto? Además el hombre tiene una vida privada fuera de aquí, no te preocupes, no sucederá nada en tu club”.  
Esa fue la peor respuesta que Magnus podría haber oído en este momento, su mente nublada por la repentina oleada de celos, se debatía entre romperle la cara al sujeto frente a él, echarlo de su club o simplemente tomar a su Alexander en este mismo lugar, haciendo saber a todos que ni siquiera podían fantasear con su hombre.  
Por suerte antes de que Magnus pudiera decir una palabra más, Alec tomó las riendas de la situación y hablo por primera vez en lo que pareció una eternidad.  
“Como ya le dije Sr. Aldertree con todo respeto, NO estoy interesado en lo más mínimo, aun si no estuviera trabajando y ya tengo a alguien en mi vida”.  
La parte más civilizada y racional de la mente de Magnus registro las palabras de Alec y se alivió al instante, pero la otra las más primitiva, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en arrancarle la garganta al hombre frente a él ante sus palabras.  
“Bueno ya lo oíste Victor, no hay más que puedas hacer aquí, ahora VETE” dijo el dueño del club sin el más mínimo atisbo de amabilidad.  
Victor lo miro desconcertado durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió del sector VIP.  
Inmediatamente Magnus se giró para mirar a Alec, que lo miro con una expresión confundida.  
“Lightwood, necesito hablar contigo AHORA! Enfatizo la última palabra, mientras le daba una mirada seria y se dirigía al interior del área del jardín, con Alec unos pasos detrás de él.  
Cuando entraron a la pequeña pista del lugar, Magnus registro a Raphael, brindando y sonriendo junto a sus nuevos socios y algunos de sus amigos más cercanos, claramente entretenido con la situación actual.  
Tomando la mano de Alec lo llevo al final de un largo pasillo donde había un baño, que solo estaba permitido para el personal del lugar. Entró rápidamente comprobó que no hubiera nadie en el interior antes de arrastrar a su jefe de seguridad con él. Cerró la puerta con seguro e inmediatamente tomo al más alto por las solapas del saco que llevaba puesto, acercándolo a su cuerpo para reclamar sus labios apasionadamente.  
Alec jadeo sorprendido y confundido a la vez por el arranque de Magnus.  
“Hmmmm Magnus” intento hablar mientras el otro hombre mordía su labio inferior, le quitaba el saco rápidamente y luchaba por abrir los botones de su camisa. La sorpresa había dejado al exmilitar prácticamente congelado en el lugar.  
“Mag- Magnus, qué-mmmm? Intento hablar una vez más, cuando su jefe comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo y chupando la hermosa piel blanca del joven, haciéndolo temblar antes las repentinas sensaciones. Las manos de Magnus recorrían sus hombros y su pecho, hasta que una se plantó en su cintura, justo a la misma altura en la que lo había sujetado Aldertree, apretando con fuerza, la otra continúo su camino hasta la cintura del pantalón del más alto.  
“No podía soportar más” comenzó a hablar Magnus, entre mordiscos sensuales y besos húmedos en el cuello y el hombro de Alec, “no podía verlo tan cerca de ti, no tiene derecho ni siquiera a mirarte de la manera en que lo hizo” gruño antes de reclamar la boca de su Alexander una vez más.  
“Ma- ah!” gimió Alec, ante una chupada particularmente fuerte en su cuello, una que seguramente dejaría un moretón, “ Magnus” intento una vez más “acaso, estas celoso?” pregunto sin poder creerlo del todo.  
“Celoso?” dijo Magnus deteniéndose de inmediato pero sin aparte ni un centímetro del cuerpo del otro, “ESTOY FURIOSO” confeso con fervor, “celoso ni siquiera alcanza a describir el inicio de lo que estoy sintiendo” siguió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos sorprendidos del ex militar, “quería destrozarlo, quería acabar con él por siquiera atreverse a mirarte” termino y volvió a besarlo con fuerza, su beso apasionado, descontrolado, pasional. “no sé qué me está sucediendo, esto es lo que provocas en mi Alexander” le dijo empujándolo hacia lavabo del baño, sin poder dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con las manos una y otra vez, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde sintió la clara erección de Alec.  
“Hummm” gimió Magnus, incorporándose un poco para deslizar su pierna entre las de Alec y así hacerlo sentir su propia erección contra sus caderas.  
Un momento después lo estaba girando para enfrentarlo al espejo, sus miradas se encontraron ahí, y manteniéndola fija en la de Alec, Magnus comenzó a abrir el cinturón del joven, luego abrió el botón y bajo la cremallera, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del más alto.  
Sin apartar los ojos, dejo caer el pantalón, Alec jadeo sin poder evitarlo, y viendo la pregunta en los ojos de Magnus afirmo con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.  
Magnus inmediatamente comenzó a besar la nuca de Alec, luego continuo el recorrido sobre la camisa, siguiendo la columna del más joven, sintiéndolo estremecerse entre sus brazos. Cuando llego a la cintura de su ropa interior la tomo entre sus dientes, provocando otro gemido.  
Alec podía sentir y podía ver su cara arder ante el asalto de Magnus. Sus pensamientos y sus emociones descarriadas, la excitación nublando su mente. Este era el momento más sexy de su vida y podía verlo en su propio rostro, ahí parado frente al espejo, mientras sentía a Magnus, besando y chupando sus muslos, empujándolo hacia adelante, para que estuviera en la posición perfecta antes de abrir lentamente sus nalgas y pasar la lengua sobre su entrada.  
“Demonios Magnus” jadeo el joven, sus piernas temblaron ante la sensación y pudo sentir a Magnus sonreír, antes de volver a lamer el mismo lugar una y otra vez. Besos suaves, lamidas y luego su lengua habilidosa introduciéndose en él. “Aaaaah” gimió Alec aun mirando su reflejo en el espejo.  
Cuando estuvo satisfecho, Magnus lo hizo girar una vez más.  
“Quiero que seas solo para mi” comenzó a hablar aun arrodillado frente a Alec, con la respiración agitada “maldición no quiero parecer un loco, un celoso posesivo, pero es lo que más deseo Alexander” explico rápidamente, mientras Alec asentía con la cabeza “yo, no pude soportarlo verlo junto a ti” concluyo poniéndose de pie y besándolo una vez más.   
“Él-él-ni, ni siquiera- ah- no tenía la más mínima oportunidad” intento asegurarle Alec.  
Refregándose contra él Magnus asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a besar al joven, para luego apartarse y mirarlo una vez más: “lo sé, sé quién eres, sé que, bueno que tenemos algo, algo realmente especial” le dijo mientras le daba besos ahora más tiernos recorriendo su mandíbula, “pero no sé qué me sucedió, yo no, quiero que seas mío, solo mío Alexander” confeso con la mirada vulnerable.  
“Ya lo soy” se escuchó decir Alec, sin siquiera haberlo pensado, y sabiendo que era la verdad sin lugar a dudas.  
Sus miradas se fijaron en la del otro por unos segundos más y luego se encontraron besándose una vez más. Mientras Magnus movía su mano para tomar el miembro de Alec en su puño, haciéndolo gemir y tragándose el gemido inmediatamente, reclamándolo para sí mismo. El joven rápidamente movió sus manos hasta bajar la cremallera del otro y copio sus movimientos haciendo que la cabeza de Magnus diera vueltas, haciendo un lio de jadeos y gemidos entre ellos, mientras ambos se negaban a apartar los labios del otro, respirando acelerados mientras se llevaban al éxtasis mutuamente.  
Fue rápido, sensual, absolutamente primitivo. Apenas unos minutos después ambos estaban acabando frente al otro, sin dejar de besarse, de sostenerse, como si no soportaran ni el más mínimo de distancia entre ambos.  
“Diablos Mags” fue Alec el primero en hablar, “que estás haciendo conmigo?”.  
“Yo- Alexander, te deseo demasiado, te necesito”  
“Y yo a ti” respondió el joven entre pequeños besos “debemos hablar con Raphael, rápido”.  
“Lo sé, lo haré”.  
“Ahora” dijo Alec tras un último beso, alejándose un poco para mirar entre sus cuerpos “limpiemos este desastre y regresemos antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia!”.  
“Está bien” aceptó de inmediato Magnus, poniéndose a la tarea.  
Unos minutos después y una vez estuvieron presentables, antes de salir del baño, Magnus tomó la mano de Alec y lo detuvo un momento para mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo con ternura.  
“Quiero que salgas conmigo Alexander”.  
Alec sonrió sus ojos iluminándose “una cita?”.  
“Nuestra primera cita, que te parece la idea?” dijo Magnus devolviendo la sonrisa con entusiasmo.  
“Me parece magnifico!” respondió dándole otro beso “ahora vamos, antes de que Raphael nos encuentre aquí y te asesine!”.  
Ambos rieron con ganas y tras verificar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, salieron antes de que alguien notara lo que había sucedido.


	4. Primera Cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus y Alec llego el momento de la primera cita, nervios, mucha charla y algo mas tal vez?

Después del encuentro apasionado que Alec y Magnus compartieron en el baño del club, la cabeza del primero no dejaba de regresar a ese momento, a como Magnus lo había hecho sentir. Jamás se había sentido tan deseado en toda su vida. Sin dudas Magnus era apasionado, pero además había notado algo más en él, como una necesidad de saber si estaban en la misma página. Y por supuesto que Alec había decido acceder a demostrarle a Magnus que estaban exactamente alineados. Después de todo el tampoco había deseado y añorado a alguien como lo hacía con Magnus, a pesar de lo poco que se conocían. Cada día iban descubriendo nuevas facetas del otro. Como la afición de Magnus por el diseño, su amor por los animales (algo que compartía con Alec) especialmente los gatos, que eran sus favoritos; su fanatismo por las películas clásicas o su amor por el baile, algo que ciertamente no era el fuerte de Alec pero que podría intentar con tal de disfrutar un momento más junto a Magnus.  
Después del último fin de semana en el club, Magnus había intentado hablar nuevamente con Raphael, Alec lo sabía, pero una vez más habían terminado en temas relacionados con el trabajo y simplemente no habían podido abordar el tema. A mitad de semana el Sr. Santiago había recibido un llamado de su hermana, contándole que el nacimiento de su hijo estaba próximo, así que Raphael había decido viajar a México para estar con su familia cuando llegara el momento.  
Una vez más la charla tan necesaria quedaría relegada para más adelante. Esto era algo que preocupaba mucho a Alec, él no quería que el Sr. Santiago creyera que habían actuado a sus espaldas. Y a pesar de que al principio él y Magnus habían intentado mantenerse alejados, eso era algo que ya les resultaba imposible.  
Con este panorama, Alec se encontraba preparándose para su primera cita en lo que le parecían ser siglos. Los nervios se habían apoderado de él. Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso? Teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que él y Magnus se conocieron, y todo lo sucedido en esa primera noche, ni siquiera debería sentirse tan nervioso.  
Ellos hablaban a diario por teléfono, mensajes, incluso algunos llamados, su relación era fluida y siempre le resultaba sumamente fácil hablar con Magnus, de cualquiera sea el tema que se les ocurriera. Tenían mucho en común, cosa que Alec no se hubiera en un principio, debido a lo distintas que eran sus vidas.  
Magnus era sumamente inteligente, gentil, generoso, cosas que Alec siempre había admirado en una persona y por supuesto, era increíblemente hermoso, sexy y atrevido. Sin dudas la combinación perfecta.  
Así que aquí estaba él, sintiéndose nervioso como un adolescente, dando vueltas en su closet pensando en cual sería el atuendo más apropiado para la cita. Magnus le había asegurado que irían a un sitio tranquilo y acogedor, un lugar en el que él se sentiría cómodo. Teniendo esto en mente opto por unos jeans ajustados azules, con algunas roturas en los muslos, algo muy a la moda según le había dicho Izzy cuando se los regaló, los combino con una camisa entallada de color blanco con algunos detalles negros, la cual se arremango hasta la altura de los codos, dejando ver sus antebrazos; completo el outfit con unos borcegos y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Luego fue rápidamente hacia el baño a intentar hacer algo por su cabello, pero unos minutos después de intentar arreglarlo opto por dejarlo al natural, algo desordenado pero al menos no se veía del todo mal.  
Tomo su celular junto con su billetera y se dirigió a la puerta, en cuanto sonó el timbre, Magnus había llegado increíblemente puntual. Bajó las escaleras con calma intentado hacer que sus nervios estuvieran bajo control, eran solo tres pisos después de todo.  
En cuanto salió del edificio y fijo su mirada en Magnus, su corazón se aceleró. El hombre frente a él le quitaba el aliento. Se veía absolutamente fabuloso, aunque sumamente sencillo para los atuendos a los que lo tenía acostumbrado en el club.  
Magnus había optado por una camisa azul brillante, con unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban muy bien a su cuerpo, unas botas negras que lucían recién estrenadas y completaba el look con un blazer negro que destacaba sus hombros.  
Su sonrisa hizo que la mente de Alec perdiera toda coherencia, sabía que al menos debía responder al saludo que acababa de recibir pero simplemente estaba fascinado con el hombre frente a él.  
“Alexander, estas bien” dijo Magnus después un largo momento de no recibir respuesta.  
“Eh-yo-Si” aclarándose la garganta continuo, “estoy perfectamente Magnus, buenas noches”.  
“Buenas noches, chico lindo” repitió Magnus sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso al más alto, apenas un roce de labios, al cual Alec respondió inmediatamente, sonriendo mientras devolvía el beso.  
“Te ves increíble” susurró el exmilitar.  
“Oh, gracias! Tu no estas nada mal, vamos?” le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.  
Alec la tomó sin titubear y rápidamente caminaron hasta donde Magnus había estacionado su auto.  
“Wow, es increíble, me encanta” le dijo en cuanto su mirada se posó en el Camaro Coupé rojo frente a ellos.  
“Gracias, Alexander! Es un pequeño gusto que al fin pude darme, siempre había querido uno de estos” respondió Magnus entusiasmado, abriendo la puerta del acompañante para Alec.  
Una vez estuvieron en camino, Alec se relajó visiblemente. Por qué siquiera había estado tan nervioso con respecto a esta cita? El ya sabía que todo iría bien, Magnus y él tenían una química que era imposible de negar.  
Cuando llegaron al restaurante, una vez más Alec quedó maravillado.  
El lugar era pequeño, muy bien ambientado, pero simple, con vista a la cuidad.  
La mesa que Magnus había reservado estaba en la terraza, las luces a su alrededor eran tenues siendo la mayor iluminación la que provenía de una enorme cantidad de velas a su alrededor. Era una puesta sumamente romántica, algo que Alec no había experimentado antes.  
Cuando se sentaron Alec no pudo evitar recorrer todo el lugar con su mirada, era sin dudas un sitio especial. La vista era increíble, la noche no podía ser más perfecta, una pequeña brisa hacia bailar lentamente las hojas de los arbustos que decoraban la terraza en las esquinas, haciendo que las pequeñas luces tintineantes que colgaban de las ramas se movieran como al compás de la suave música que sonaba en el ambiente. Era realmente perfecto.  
“Espero que estés a gusto con el lugar?” pregunto Magnus sacando a Alec de su ensoñación, mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la del joven cariñosamente.  
“Es perfecto” respondió Alec, sonriendo, mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas.  
“Espero que te gusten las pastas, debí haberlo preguntado antes, pero son la especialidad de este lugar”  
“Me encantan las pastas” respondió de inmediato el más alto. Justo cuando un camarero se acercaba para presentarse y dejarles el menú.  
“Bien, que tal algo de vino?” pregunto Magnus, mirando la carta y luego a Alec.  
“Claro, si” respondió rápidamente el joven.  
“Alexander, quiero que te sientas cómodo, lo que sea que te apetezca solo dímelo, está bien?” dijo Magnus al notar los nervios del joven.  
“Por supuesto, gracias” respondió Alec intentando relajarse.  
Una vez que ordenaron, los nervios de Alec comenzaron a calmarse, la charla fluyo naturalmente, mientras esperaban los ravioles que habían ordenado. El vino era fantástico y Alec se sorprendió de lo a gusto que se sentía en este lugar.  
Magnus le contó sobre su llegada a NY con apenas dieciocho años, lo difícil que le había resultado dejar a su madre en su país natal, hacía ya varios años atrás. Incluso le hablo sobre como había comenzado su empresa con Raphael.  
“Creo que estoy hablando demasiado sobre mí mismo, lo siento” dijo de repente Magnus, viendo que se había dejado llevar. Le resultaba tan fácil abrirse con Alec.  
“Está bien Magnus, me encanta saber sobre ti, eres muy interesante”  
“Gracias, cariño, pero aun así, también quiero saber más sobre ti”  
“Qué te gustaría saber?”  
“Bueno que tal algo sobre tu familia? Ya me contaste sobre tu pasado en la milicia y por qué debiste dejarlo atrás después de tu lesión, pero aún no se nada sobre aquellos a quien amas y realmente quisiera que me contaras sobre ellos” dijo Magnus acariciado la mano de Alec.  
“Mi familia es, bueno es todo para mí” comenzó a hablar el ex militar, “ellos son mi mayor apoyo, aunque no siempre fue así”.  
“A qué te refieres, cariño?” pregunto Magnus consternado.  
“Es-bueno, cuando decidí contarles, ya sabemos, sobre mi sexualidad, la reacción de mis padres no fue la más reconfortante” aclarándose la garganta, se tomó un momento para pensar sus siguientes palabras y luego continuo, volviendo a mirar a Magnus a los ojos. “No fue fácil, sabes? Pero al menos Isabel, mi hermana menor y Jace, mi mejor amigo que es como un hermano, siempre estuvieron allí para mí”.  
“Me alegra escuchar eso, Alexander” respondió Magnus, acariciando los nudillos del joven, “tener a alguien a tu lado, alguien que te apoye sin importar nada, es impagable”.  
“Lo sé, ellos, son realmente geniales. Mi vida sería un desastre sin ellos” agrego el más alto con una sonrisa en los labios.  
“Creo que ya me caen bien, incluso antes de conocerlos” rio Magnus.  
“Deberían! Ellos son la razón de que yo haya estado en Pandemonium, ya sabes, aquella noche, cuando nos conocimos” confeso el joven sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de su primera noche juntos.  
“Oh, sí? Entonces estoy más que agradecido con ellos, cariño”.  
Sonrojándose una vez más, Alec tomo su copa de vino y bebió un pequeño sorbo si apartar la mirada de Magnus, cuyos ojos brillaban de una manera que hacía que la respiración de Alec se acelerara.  
Era indescriptible el efecto que este hombre causaba sobre él. Lo mucho que en tan poco tiempo significaba para Alec.  
Para cuando llego el momento del postre, la charla había pasado a terreno más áspero. Tras una mención de una ex novia de Magnus, Alec no pudo evitar que su curiosidad lo hiciera hacer más preguntas al respecto.  
“Desde hace cuánto no estas, emmm quiero decir, tu ultima relación seria, fue hace mucho?” pregunto Alec tímidamente.  
“Más de lo que te imaginas, al menos dos años desde mi última relación formal” respondió con tranquilidad Magnus.  
“Oh” fue todo lo que dijo Alec.  
“Fue algo difícil” agrego entonces Magnus, “él era algo, como decirlo, controlador? Posesivo?”.  
“Una mala experiencia, entonces?”  
“Las cosas, se salieron de control, él quería cambiar absolutamente todo sobre mí” dijo revolviendo la cuchara en su helado ya derretido, “no soportaba no ser el centro de mi atención, él ni siquiera quería que me relacionara con mis amigos”.  
“Oh Magnus, realmente lo siento, siento que hayas pasado por algo así” susurro Alec mientras tomaba la mano de Magnus una vez más.  
“Gracias, cariño, no fue fácil, yo realmente creía estar enamorado de él, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así, y de que me había manipulado durante mucho tiempo, usaba mi culpa a su favor” dijo Magnus meneando la cabeza al recordar, “tarde casi dos años en darme cuenta, pero logre superarlo y recuperar mi vida”.  
“No sabes cuánto me alegro de eso” respondió Alec con una sonrisa.  
“Que hay de ti, Alexander?”  
“Solo tuve una relación realmente seria, eso fue hace años, no he vuelto a estar interesado en alguien de esa manera” dijo mirando fijamente al pie en su plato, “al menos no hasta ahora” agrego mirando a los ojos del hombre frente a él con una sonrisa tímida.  
Magnus sonrió ampliamente, mordiendo su labio inferior sensualmente, haciendo que Alec se sonrojara.  
“Y qué fue lo que sucedió con él? Si no te molesta decirme”  
“Seguimos caminos diferentes, éramos jóvenes, y cuando yo decidí ingresar a la milicia, decidimos terminar la relación. Peter, ese es su nombre, él fue a la universidad en otro estado y no he vuelto a verlo”.  
“Nada reciente entonces?”  
“No, nadie, solo, ya sabes, algunas aventuras pero nada importante”  
“Igual yo” dijo entonces Magnus.  
Luego de eso decidieron dar por terminada la cena, pero ninguno de los dos estaba listo para alejarse del otro aun.  
Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el auto de Magnus, este propuso una caminata, disfrutar de la noche, por supuesto Alec acepto más que dispuesto.  
Llegaron a un parque, no muy lejos del restaurante en el que habían cenado. Aun no era demasiado tarde y había algo de gente, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna.  
Tras algunos metros caminando y charlando de las cosas más triviales, se encontraron cada vez más cerca uno del otro, sus hombros rozándose. Tras luchar con sus propias dudas, Alec finalmente tomo la mano de Magnus en la suya, y continuaron caminando con las manos entrelazadas hasta que encontraron un banco junto a un gran árbol.  
Se sentaron y el silencio se extendió entre ellos. Un silencio que ninguno de los dos encontraba incómodo. Pasando su brazo por el respaldar del banco, Alec rodeo los hombros de Magnus, que inmediatamente se acercó al cuerpo del joven. Disfrutaron de la vista un rato más, ambos contentos de estar en compañía del otro.  
Un rato después, Alec sintió la respiración de Magnus más cerca de su cuerpo, luego un leve beso, apenas un roce de labios en su cuello. Alec movió su cabeza suavemente para acariciar la frente de Magnus con su mejilla, sintiendo al otro hombre devolver el gesto, dándole otro beso en el cuello, antes de mover su cara para acercar sus labios a los del joven.  
En cuanto sus labios se encontraron, Alec dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente, tomando más de Magnus en ellos, lentamente movió su cabeza para profundizar el beso, y lamio suavemente los labios del otro hombre pidiendo entrar en su boca. Magnus le permitió la entrada inmediatamente y en cuando sintió el roce de sus lenguas gimió complacido, llevando su mano hacia el cuello de Alec para mantenerlo lo más cerca posible de él.  
El joven sonrió entre los labios de Magnus, provocando una sonrisa de él también. Se alejaron apenas para poder mirarse a los ojos, y luego se besaron una vez más. La mano libre de Alec encontró la cintura de Magnus y lo atrajo más hacia él.  
Magnus movió su mano del cuello del joven hacia su pelo, acariciando la suave melena del más alto. Sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza sensual, saboreando al otro, explorándose sin restricciones.  
Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento, con ambos disfrutándose, con el calor emanando de sus cuerpos, la sensación de que este era el momento más perfecto de sus vidas, aquí, solos, sentados en el banco de un parque en una noche cualquiera, besándose como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.  
Tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad y el más leve de los momentos al mismo tiempo, finalmente se alejaron, deteniéndose para mirarse a los ojos una vez más, sin poder evitar volver a juntar sus labios en un beso más apasionado. Magnus mordió el labio inferior de Alec, haciéndolo jadear de placer. Y de repente un beso ya no era suficiente, ni dos ni mil.  
Querían más del otro, necesitaban más.  
Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Magnus se alejó un poco de Alec, oportunidad que el joven aprovecho para atacar el cuello del otro hombre, con besos húmedos y alguna que otra mordida.  
“Alexander…” jadeo Magnus, intentando controlar su respiración lo suficiente como para hablar “creo que, ah” se quejó cuando Alec succiono fuerte en su cuello, seguro le quedaría un chupón, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto pero que hacía a su mente trastabillar al intentar continuar con lo que quería decir.  
“Si, Magnus?” pregunto luego de un momento el joven, dejando otro beso en la base del cuello de su jefe.  
“Creo que deberíamos irnos ya” le dijo tomándolo de las mejillas, dándole otro beso desesperado, succionando el labio inferior del joven con fuerza.  
“Mi departamento está cerca” respondió Alec de inmediato. Mirando a Magnus a los ojos para esperar su reacción, “claro, si es que quisieras…”  
“Por supuesto que quiero, vamos?” contesto con una sonrisa Magnus, mientras tomaba la mano de Alec para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
Caminaron hacia el auto, nuevamente tomados de la mano. El departamento de Alec estaba a menos de diez cuadras del parque, hicieron el trayecto en silencio, dándose pequeñas miradas y sonrisas furtivas.  
Una vez estuvieron dentro del edificio, tomaron el ascensor rápidamente y la tensión entre ellos era palpable. La garganta de Magnus se sentía seca por la anticipación de lo que podía suceder, la piel de Alec se erizaba ante la proximidad del hombre junto a él.  
En cuanto Alec abrió la puerta de su hogar, invitando a Magnus a entrar, no hubo tiempo de nada más.  
Magnus estaba sobre el en cuanto cerró la puerta, tirando de su cuello para ponerlo a su nivel y besarlo apasionadamente.  
Alec sonrió ante la actitud de Magnus, feliz de no ser el único que se sentía de esa forma. Tirando del blazer de Magnus, lo dejo caer en el piso, y lentamente, hicieron su camino hasta la habitación del joven…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!!!


	5. Eso que Provocas en Mi

El camino hasta la habitación de Alec pareció ser eterno, riendo e intentando no chocar con las paredes y el mobiliario a su paso, entraron trastabillando a la habitación.  
Alec jamás se había sentido de esta forma, ansioso, emocionado, muy excitado pero sobre todo tan centrado, como si este fuera exactamente el lugar en el que debía y quería estar. Solo aquí con Magnus pegado a su cuerpo, con sus labios apretados contra los de el hombre frente a él, saboreándolo, haciendo que cada uno de los sonidos que escapaban de la boca del otro le pertenecieran.  
Una vez que lograron cerrar la puerta de la habitación y se detuvieron para admirarse mutuamente, algo en la atmosfera cambio, algo entre ellos era absolutamente diferente a todo lo que conocían.  
Sus miradas estaban oscurecidas por la lujuria, pero había un brillo ahí, un entendimiento que solo ellos podrían comprender en este momento.  
Entonces Magnus volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante, invadiendo el espacio de Alec, poniendo su mano suavemente en el hombro del joven. Recorriendo despacio la línea de su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello, llegando hasta su oreja, acercándolo lentamente para volver a besarlo. Esta vez el beso fue profundo, lento, sus lenguas encontrándose en un baile sensual, deliberado, exploratorio y muy caliente. Magnus movió su cabeza hacia el costado y profundizo aún más el beso, antes de alejarse con el labio inferior de Alec entre sus dientes. El joven tembló ante la sensación que le provoco y sus manos se apretaron un poco más alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre, sintiendo la piel desnuda debajo de su camisa, recorriendo despacio la línea de la cintura de los pantalones de Magnus. Todo sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sin decir ni siquiera una palabra. Volvieron a unir sus bocas y estaba vez el beso se tornó más apasionado, la mano de Magnus que no estaba en el cuello de Alec, recorrió su pecho, sintiendo cada uno de los músculos a su paso, hasta que llego a la cintura del joven y tiro de él para acercarlo más a su propio cuerpo.  
Aun sin decir una palabra, volvieron a fundirse en el otro, la boca de Alec recorrió el cuello de Magnus, dejando algunas marcas aquí y allá, mordiendo y lamiendo a su paso, haciendo que el mayor se estremeciera de placer y tomara su rostro entre sus manos para volver a besarlo.  
Los jadeos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, descartaron rápidamente sus camisas y Magnus giró a Alec con un rápido movimiento, moldeándose a su espalda, recorriendo su pecho con las manos, llegando a su cintura y pegando el delicioso trasero del joven a su erección.  
“Alexander…” jadeo Magnus en el oído del moreno, “quiero hacerte el amor, déjame demostrarte lo que siento por ti” susurro y luego chupo el lóbulo del joven “quiero que seas mío”, término de decir, mientras sus manos se dirigían al frente del joven, pasando suavemente por su erección, para luego tomar el botón de su pantalón y desprenderlo, bajando suavemente su cremallera, introdujo su mano en los boxers del otro, y lo tomó con cuidado en su mano, haciendo a Alec estremecerse.  
“Quiero que lo hagas, hazme el amor Magnus, ya soy tuyo” gimió el ex militar, mientras disfrutaba del toque de su amante, y apretaba su trasera aún más al frente de Magnus para sentirlo pegado a él.  
Magnus no pudo hacer más que gemir y apretar su agarre y pasar sus labios lentamente por la nuca del joven, inhalando su aroma que hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas sin control. Su pene irguiéndose aún más contra la curva del trasero de Alec, intentando hundirse en el por voluntad propia, el deseo era tan fuerte que Magnus sentía que ya no estaba en control de su propio cuerpo.  
Sin poder controlarse mordió fuerte y luego lamio la suave piel por detrás de la oreja de Alec, provocando otro escalofrió del joven, que gimió y se retorció en su agarre, apretándose más contra él, refregando su trasero en el frente de Magnus, invitándolo a más, aquí, ahora, ya, sin más demoras, sin más preámbulos, sin necesidad de cruzare una sola palabra.  
Magnus estaba más que de acuerdo con cómo iban las cosas y sin pensarlo, tomo los pantalones del joven y otro de ellos exponiendo su firme y redondo trasero “perfecto” pensó para mí mismo antes de arrodillarse detrás del otro hombre y pasar sus dientes por la piel blanca y suave del trasero de Alec, abriéndolo suavemente para un segundo después hundir su rostro en su parte más íntima, haciendo las piernas del joven temblar incontrolablemente.  
“Erg-MAGNUS!” jadeo Alec, arqueando su cintura para tomar más de la lengua de su amante en dentro de él. Deseando ser tomado por completo, ser devorado por la boca de Magnus.  
Con una fuerte succion Magnus alejo el rostro de la entrada de Alec y sin decir nada, chupo sus propios dedos, lubricándolos antes de con mucha suavidad, introducirlos poco a poco en su amante, centímetro a centímetro, a paso seguro, lento pero firme, hasta llegar a lo más profundo, justo donde su punto más erógeno hacia estallar todos y cada uno de los sentidos de Alec.  
Sin tener control de su propio cuerpo el joven arqueo su espalda, permitiéndole a Magnus llegar a su parte más profunda, girándose para tomarlo del cuello, reclamo desesperado la boca de Magnus, esperando hacerle entender al mayor la necesidad de ser tomado en ese momento, en ese preciso instante. Sin preguntas, sin pausas, sin necesidad de explicar nada. Simplemente ser poseído por este hombre, pertenecerle sin ningún lugar a dudas, entregarse a él como nunca se había entregado a otra persona.  
Mordiendo sensualmente la lengua de Magnus, Alec movió su cabeza u poco más para que sus miradas se encontraran y con la respiración agitada, casi entre susurros dijo: “hazlo, hazme sentir lo que sientes Magnus, quiero tener todo de ti”.  
“Cama, ahora” gruño Magnus sin poder contenerse ante la mirada en los ojos de Alexander. Este hombre, este joven, estaba volviéndolo loco, todo lo que creía saber sobre sí mismo, totalmente olvidado por la necesidad de darle a este hombre, todo de él, todo lo que poseía, todo lo que necesitara, todo lo que él era.  
Se movieron hacia la cama entre besos, caricias y lamidas. Ambos desesperados de sentirse cerca del otro, de expresar todo lo que estaban sintiendo.   
La ropa que les quedaba, olvidada a su paso. Sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, maravillándose con la sensación de tener al otro entre sus brazos.  
Una vez llegaron al lecho, Magnus tomo la delantera y recostó a Alec sobre la espalda con suavidad, haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas, mirándolo con devoción mientras lamia sus propios labios de anticipación.  
Sus miradas nunca dejando la del otro, diciendo todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar.  
Era una experiencia única, inigualable, irrepetible…  
Todo lo que habían deseado, todo lo que jamás imaginaron.  
Alec estiro el brazo hacia su mesa de luz, y del primer cajón saco el lubricante, abriéndolo y tomando la mano de Magnus, chupando sus dedos sensualmente para luego aplicar el lubricante.  
Sin perder ni un segundo Magnus movió su mano hacia el trasero del joven, rozando suavemente su entrada, una y otra vez, sin prisa, disfrutando de este momento tan íntimo entre ambos.  
Cuando Alec comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos, Magnus finalmente introdujo el primer dedo, moviéndolo despacio, sintiendo el calor del interior del más joven, haciéndolo gemir contra su boca. Incapaz de contenerse por mucho más, introdujo otro dedo, curvándolos y haciendo movimientos de tijera para relajar y estirar la entrada de su amante.  
Para el momento en que Alec sintió un tercer dedo en su interior, su mente ya estaba en cortocircuito, su cuerpo respondiendo instintivamente a las atenciones de Magnus. Moviéndose en sincronía con los dedos en su interior, intentando alcanzar esa sensación que tanto necesitaba, rockeando sus caderas contra los dedos de su jefe.  
Al sentir la insistencia en los movimientos de su compañero, Magnus saco los dedos de su interior, tomando nuevamente el lubricante, lo extendieron sobre su erección aun con la mirada fija en la del joven, dándose una tiradas firmes y prolongadas.  
La respiración de Alec se detuvo en su pecho, y su cabeza pareció dar vueltas cuando Magnus lo tomo por la cintura, subiendo sus manos por la espalda, lo hizo sentarse contra el respaldo de la gran cama de madera oscura, y acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura lo hizo erguirse, ayudándolo a sostenerse con una mano, mientras con la otra guiaba su pene hacia el agujero del joven, tomando el respaldar de la cama con fuerza luego de acomodarse, comenzó a empujar con firmeza, lento y con cuidado.  
El cuerpo de Alec parecía estar a punto de estallar en ese mismo instante, nadie jamás había actuado con él de esa manera, tan cuidadosamente, con tanto respeto, con tanta devoción.  
“Ah, estas tan apretado” gimió Magnus cuando por fin se introdujo por completo en el joven.  
“yo-ah- hace tiempo que-oh dios” gimió cuando sintió a Magnus moverse dentro de él “no me entregaba a nadie” confeso Alec, arqueando su espalda ante la sensación del miembro de Magnus dentro de él.  
La mente de Magnus recorrió cientos de posibles replicas ante esa declaración, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue “sólo mío, te quiero así, solo para mi Alexander”, tomándolo por debajo de los hombros lo acerco a su cuerpo y comenzó a empujar contra él, lento, fuerte, con calma, sintiendo cada milímetro en que sus cuerpos estaban conectados.  
Alec gimió y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los ojos mientras se movió en sincronía con Magnus, rodeando su cuello con los brazos una vez más. Juntando sus frentes mientras su respiración se mezclaba con la de su amante.  
El ritmo comenzó a aumentar y muy pronto Magnus estaba moviéndose frenéticamente contra el cuerpo de Alec, hundiéndose en él más profundamente. El sonido de piel contra piel, interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación en la que se encontraban.  
Tomando las piernas del joven, sin salir de su interior, Magnus lo hizo deslizarse por la cama, hasta que su espalda descanso sobre las sabanas, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, volvió a cambiar el ritmo, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el del muchacho, marcando su cuello una vez más.  
Empujando fuerte y profundo, intentando llegar a la parte más cálida del joven, rozando su próstata constantemente, las piernas de Alec enredándose en la cintura de Magnus, para igualar su ritmo, enviste por enviste.  
“Oh bebé” jadeo Magnus, “eres-ah- tan perfecto-oh! Demonios- eres todo lo que siempre desee”.  
Sonriendo Alec acelero el ritmo, haciendo que Magnus redoblara sus esfuerzos para ponerse a su altura.  
“Tócate, acaba para mi Alexander, déjame verte- por favor-por favor- hummm” pidió Magnus y quien era Alec para negarse a ese pedido?  
Tomando su miembro en la mano, comenzó a masturbarse, rápido, fuerte, masajeando la cabeza de su pene sin pausa, sintió su testículos levantarse, su orgasmo a punto de estallar y entonces Magnus dio otra fabulosa envestida, y Alec estuvo perdido, no hubo manera de contener su orgasmo, su cuerpo se sacudió y comenzó a venirse, aun con la mano alrededor de su pene, aun con Magnus empujando dentro de él sin pausa.  
Magnus se mordió su propio labio cuando la sensación de Alec ajustándose sobre él lo invadió, intentando contenerse pudo sentir el sabor metálico en su propia boca, por la fuerza con la que el mismo se había mordido.  
Unos segundos después, tras algunas envestidas más, se estaba viniendo dentro de Alec, llenándolo con su semilla cálida, esparciéndose dentro de él como nadie más lo había hecho,  
Su mente orgullosa, satisfecha, absolutamente extasiada por la sensación que acababa de experimentar.   
En cuanto su orgasmo dejo que su mente se aclarara, Magnus miro nuevamente a Alec, besándolo con pasión, aun con un deseo incontenible, aunque acababa de hacerlo suyo como nadie más.  
“Qué es lo que estás haciendo conmigo, Alexander?”


	6. La Verdad Deslizandose de Nuestros Labios...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus y Alec despiertan juntos por primera vez, y la realidad de sus sentimientos por el otro los golpea de repente...  
> Alguien del pasado esta dispuesto a hacer lo psible por arruinar este momento especial, lo conseguira?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno al fin llego la actualizacion despues de un largo descanso, tenemos un capitulo más por delante, prometo que sera mas rapida la proxima publicacion!!!

La mañana siguiente a su primera cita, Magnus despertó sintiéndose absolutamente feliz.   
Estaba al lado del hombre que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos. La noche anterior, su primera cita, no había sido para nada lo que él podría haber imaginado.  
Alec había superado sus expectativas absolutamente, de la mejor de la manera posible.  
El joven es encantador, dulce, decidido, un verdadero caballero, sin mencionar lo sexy y atractivo. Y no solo físicamente, su personalidad había logrado atrapar a Magnus desde un principio.  
El dueño del club había estado seguro desde el instante en que había visto al joven, que se trataba de algo especial.  
Después de aquella primera charla, de compartir aquel primer beso, incluso antes de su encuentro apasionado, Magnus había estado seguro de que Alexander había llegado a su vida para cambiarla por completo.  
El jamás había sentido una conexión igual con alguien.  
Desde la primer mirada, esos ojos habían logrado ver a través de su alma y eso ni siquiera había asustado a Magnus. Él simplemente había aceptado que quizá, después de mucho buscar, su corazón al fin podría tener lo que tanto había añorado.  
Sonriendo ante sus propios pensamientos Magnus se incorporó un poco en la cama y moviéndose lo más suavemente posible, observó las facciones del joven que aún estaba durmiendo plácidamente.  
“Como es que soy tan afortunado?” pensó el mayor mientras recorría la mandíbula del joven con cuidado de no despertarlo. Pero inmediatamente vio la sonrisa de Alec ampliarse ante su gesto y supo que lo habían atrapado infraganti.  
“Buenos días, Magnus” dijo el joven tomando la mano del otro para evitar que la apartara de su rostro, mientras se movía para besar su palma.  
“Buenos días, Alexander! Como dormiste?” respondió sin poder ocultar su propia sonrisa. Magnus se sentía como un adolescente en este momento, podía sentir mariposas en su estómago y no podía evitar sonrojarse ante sus propios pensamientos que recreaban la noche anterior.  
Alec pareció comprender exactamente la dirección de los pensamientos de Magnus y se sonrojo un poco también, pero se giró y de inmediato estuvo sobre el cuerpo del otro, sosteniéndose sobre él, mientras bajaba su cabeza lentamente para que sus labios se encontraran, en un beso suave y profundo. Cuando se alejó un poco para volver a mirarlo a los ojos, volvió a sonreír.  
“Me encuentro mejor que nunca, gracias por una noche maravillosa”   
“Bueno, gracias a ti, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera”  
“Tampoco yo” respondió de inmediato el otro hombre.  
“Confiaste en mi de una manera que hizo que mi corazón trastabillara, Alexander, espero ser digno de esa confianza”.  
“Lo eres! Hace tiempo que lo sé, pero anoche finalmente pude confirmarlo”.  
“Quiero que seas mi novio, Alexander” dijo entonces Magnus, sin dudar un segundo . Aquí, ya, ahora, estaba seguro de lo que deseaba, de como quería seguir con su vida, de a quien quería a su lado y ese no era otro que Alexander.  
Alec lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, aun sosteniéndose encima de su cuerpo.  
La mirada de Magnus era segura, intensa, y expectante, Alec suspiró y volvió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos: “Deberías pedirlo como corresponder, sabes?” respondió finalmente con una sonrisa juguetona.  
“Alexander Lightwood, me harías el increíble honor de convertirte en mi novio? Oficialmente, quiero que estemos juntos a partir de hoy”.  
“Como lo preguntaste tan amablemente… Sí, Magnus, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio” respondió el joven y volvió a besarlo.  
“Aunque, aun debemos hablar con Raphael, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, no quiero que sienta que actué a sus espaldas” agrego apresuradamente el joven.  
“Hey, hablare con él, lo entenderá”.  
“Confió en ti!” respondió de inmediato Alec, dándole un beso esquimal a Magnus y moviéndose de encima de él. “ahora, desayuno?”  
“Por supuesto”.  
Salieron de la cama despacio, Magnus decidió ducharse mientras Ale comenzaba con el desayuno. Una vez estuvo en la cocina, se deleitó con todo lo que el joven tenía listo para él.  
“Wow Alec, esto es increíble”   
“Sólo lo mejor para mi novio” dijo orgullosamente el más alto.  
“Vas a mal acostumbrarme, cariño” respondió con una gran sonrisa en los labios, tomando su lugar al lado de Alec en la isla de la cocina. Estaban a la mitad de acabar el tocino y los huevos revueltos, cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
“Qué extraño, no esperaba a nadie hoy” comentó Alec antes de levantarse, “probablemente sea alguno de mis hermanos” le dijo a su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la puerta.  
Magnus sonrió ante el gesto cariñoso del joven, este hombre era realmente tierno, y continuo tomando su café. Escucho la puerta delantera abrirse y un momento después la voz sorprendida de Alec le llegaba desde el pasillo diciendo: “Peter? Qué? Que estás haciendo aquí? Como es que sabes dónde vivo?”.  
Peter? No era acaso ese el nombre del exnovio de Alexander? Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? Pensó Magnus para sí mismo comenzando a levantarse del taburete en el que se encontraba para dirigirse hasta el living cuando escucho la voz del otro hombre, “Alec, también me alegra mucho verte, hace tiempo que he estado intentando contactarte”.  
“Yo, bueno no esperaba volver a verte después de tanto tiempo” fue la respuesta de Alec.  
Magnus continuo su camino hasta la puerta de entrada, cuando tuvo a su novio a la vista, vio como el tal Peter, un hombre alto de cabello claro y ojos verdes, daba un paso hacia adelante y abrazaba a Alexander.  
“Humm” se aclaró la garganta Magnus. Y Alec se alejó inmediatamente de Peter, girándose para darle una mirada de disculpa a su novio.  
“Magnus” dijo el joven, mientras se movía para acercarse más a él.  
“Oh, Alec, veo que estas ocupado con tu “Amigo”” dijo Peter arqueando una ceja mientras miraba a Magnus de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en sus pies descalzos en primer momento, hasta reparar en su cabello húmedo, claramente entendiendo o mejor dicho intentando interpretar la situación frente a él.  
Alec tomó a Magnus por la cintura y endureció su rostro al ver el escrutinio que Peter le estaba dando a Magnus y ante el tono desdeñoso de su voz.  
“Lo cierto es que interrumpiste nuestro desayuno, y Magnus, no es ningún “Amigo”” le dijo remarcando las palabras antes de continuar, “ él es mi novio, Peter”.  
La cara de Peter se contrajo aún más es una mueca de desagrado y su mirada volvió a fijarse en Magnus.  
“Gusto en conocerte, Magnus” dijo en tono serio y osco.  
“Quisiera poder decir lo mismo” susurró Magnus, solo para él mismo, luego se aclaró la garganta, puso una sonrisa amable en su rostro y dio un paso para acercarse más a Alec, “también es un gusto conocerte, Peter”.  
“Bien creo que este no es el mejor momento, tal vez, podríamos hablar en otra ocasión Alec?” dijo después de un silencio incomodo el recién llegado.  
“Peter, no quiero ser grosero, pero sinceramente no sé de qué podrías hablar, sabes?”   
“Oh vamos Alec, podríamos al menos, ponernos al día como viejos amigos” sugirió guiñándole un ojo al ex militar.  
Magnus no pudo evitar hacer un chasquido con los dientes, sintiendo el calor brotar en su pecho ante la desfachatez de este sujeto. Pero la mano de Alec estuvo en la suya en segundo y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.  
“Mira, Peter, la verdad es que no estoy interesado. Nosotros nunca fuimos amigos realmente, y estoy con Magnus ahora”.  
“Uh, eso es un poco rudo Alec, creí que tal vez, por los viejos tiempos…”.  
“Oye, ya lo oíste, no está interesado, al menos podrías tener la decencia de respetar lo que te acaba de decir, está bien?” intervino Magnus, no pudiendo soportar más de la desfachatez del recién llegado.  
“Woow, hey hombre, ni siquiera creo que tú lo conozcas como yo o siquiera lo suficiente como para-“   
“Ok eso es suficiente Peter, no sé qué es lo que pretendías al aparecer aquí después de casi cinco años de no vernos, pero no permitiré que le hables a mi novio de esa manera” sentenció Alec.  
“Vamos, Alec, sé que esto” dijo señalando entre Magnus y Alec con un gesto de la mano “no puede ser algo serio, dudo mucho que él” continuo volviendo a mirar a Magnus de arriba abajo “este a tu altura, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que esto”.  
Magnus apretó la mandíbula ante esas palabras y estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante cuando sintió el agarre de Alec apretarse alrededor de sus dedos.  
“Cómo te atreves a decir algo así sobre mi novio, Peter? No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo” comenzó a hablar Alec con la voz firme, “Magnus es el hombre que elijo para mí, quiero compartir mi vida con él y demonios, ni siquiera necesito aclarar estas cosas contigo, pero lo haré de todas formas, yo estoy enamorado de él, lo amo y no hay nadie más con quien quisiera estar”.  
Los ojos de Magnus se volvieron de inmediato al joven junto a él, abriéndose cómicamente por la sorpresa de la declaración que acababa de oír. Acaso Alexander había dicho que estaba enamorado de él? Podía ser eso posible? Magnus había estado seguro de lo que él sentía hacia Alec, durante algún tiempo, incluso cuando le parecía ridículo pensarlo, el había estado seguro de que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista, y luego de llegar a conocer mejor a Alec, solo había confirmado su teoría.  
Magnus estaba seguro de que su encuentro con Alec no había sido fortuito, había sido algo predestinado, sonaba absolutamente absurdo cuando lo pensaba de ese modo, pero no encontraba otra manera de describirlo.   
La noche en que se conocieron, mientras hablaban y bailaban bajo la luz de las estrellas, algo había cambiado en el interior de Magnus, su corazón al fin se sentía contento, en calma, él había estado seguro de que había encontrado aquello que tanto había deseado tener durante toda su vida.  
Y escuchar las palabras de Alexander sólo hacía que se sintiera aún más seguro de sus propios sentimientos.  
Sin poder evitarlo, como si su cuerpo fuera atraído por una fuerza invisible, Magnus se acercó más a Alec, olvidándose por completo del extraño frente a ellos, puso ambas manos en la cara del joven frente a él y lo miro a los ojos, sonriendo como un tonto, acerco sus caras y junto sus frentes, respirando profundamente antes de hablar.  
“Y yo te amo a ti, mi hermoso ángel” le susurró suavemente alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.  
Alec sonrió de inmediato, totalmente inmerso en el momento, en las palabras de Magnus, este hombre era increíble. Hasta hace unos segundos él había estado aterrado de haber revelado demasiado, muy pronto, pero Magnus lo estaba correspondiendo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer a Alec más feliz en este momento.  
Se besaron como aquella primera noche, y esas sensaciones regresaron de inmediato, la electricidad, el contento, la paz absoluta de encontrarse en los brazos del otro. Esto se sentía demasiado bien, se sentía correcto. Este era el lugar, esta era la persona con la que debían estar.   
Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente como si pertenecieran junto al otro.   
Sus almas se sentían en paz.   
Todas esas dudas con las que habían luchado durante toda su vida, parecían ya no existir.  
Este era el momento con el que tanto habían soñado, esto era exactamente lo que siempre desearon y ahora lo tenían. Uno junto al otro, al fin tenían todo lo que habían añorado y más.  
Se separaron solo al oír el sonido de una puerta para verla cerrándose abruptamente, pero no podría importarles menos.   
Volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron aun inmersos en este momento eterno.  
Se dieron otro tierno beso.  
“Te amo, Alexander”.  
“Como yo te amo a ti Magnus”.

El momento fue absolutamente mágico para la nueva pareja, lo que no se imaginaban era lo que estaba tramando Peter.

Este sujeto había estado siguiendo los pasos de Alec durante casi un año ahora, esperando el momento de reaparecer en su vida. Queriendo tomar ventaja de la situación del ex militar al enterarse de su lesión en el brazo, sabiendo lo vulnerable que se encontraría el joven mientras estuviera en recuperación, con su carrera militar terminada, Peter contaba con que Alec no supiera como seguir adelante, pero algo había desbaratado sus planes absolutamente, Magnus.  
La noche en que Alec conoció a su actual novio, Peter también se encontraba en Pandemonium, esperando el momento de aparecer, supuestamente de manera fortuita nuevamente en la vida de Alec, oportunidad que finalmente nunca llegó.  
Lo cierto es que Peter, no había podido superar el hecho de que Alec terminara con él para seguir sus aspiraciones militares, a pesar de haber continuado con su vida, siempre estuvo al pendiente de su ex, siguiendo cada paso de su vida. Su obsesión había crecido al punto de haber regresado a NY hace ya al menos dos años, esperando la oportunidad perfecta de volver a entrar en la vida de mayor de los Lightwood. Así que cuando lo que él creía su oportunidad se había visto arruinada por Magnus, lo único que esperaba Peter, era el momento de poder arruinar a este hombre que se entrometió entre él y Alec.  
Se dedicó durante el último tiempo a averiguar todo lo posible sobre Magnus Bane. Llegó incluso a hablar con una de sus ex, Camille, de la que había obtenido información bastante interesante.  
Y este era el momento perfecto para hacer su movida, y esperar que su plan funcione de la manera que planeo.

Con esa idea la semana siguiente, Peter se dirigió a las oficinas de Pandemonium, sabiendo que Rafael estaba de vuelta, había hecho una cita para hablar con él.  
“Sr. Suarez, mucho gusto en conocerlo” lo recibió muy gentilmente Rafael, “realmente no estoy muy seguro de que se trata este asunto, pero dijo que era de suma importancia para la seguridad de Magnus y estoy dispuesto a oírlo”.  
“Sr Santiago, realmente dude mucho antes de acudir a usted, pero estoy seguro de que es la mejor opción”.  
“Tome asiento, por favor y cuénteme, de que se trata?” dijo Rafael con expresión seria y observando con atención al hombre frente a él.  
“Su nombre es Alexander Lightwood” comenzó de inmediato y la expresión de Rafael se volvió más cautelosa de inmediato, “estoy seguro de que él está engañando a su viejo amigo, logró seducirlo, convencerlo de que es el hombre para él, pero solo está detrás de su dinero, puedo asegurárselo”.  
Rafael se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Le resultaba bastante difícil de creer. Él mismo había investigado a Alec, sabia de donde provenía, sobre su trabajo anterior, incluso había investigado a su familia con mucha atención y durante los meses que llevaba trabajando para ellos, no había hecho más que comportarse como todo un profesional.   
Eso sin contar con que Magnus no era ningún niño a quien pudieran engañar. Su amigo y socio, tenía mucha experiencia en cuanto a relaciones, y hacía años que Magnus había dejado atrás su naturaleza soñadora y su extrema confianza hacia extraños. Había sido una lección difícil de aprender para él, pero finalmente Rafael estaba seguro de que su amigo había madurado.  
Pero Rafael se mantuvo inmutable, escuchó cada una de las palabras del tal Peter Suarez, incluida su historia sobre Alec intentando engañarlo para apropiarse de una herencia familiar.  
Cuando el hombre pareció haber terminado de hablar, Rafael simplemente se levantó y le agradeció por su preocupación, despidiéndolo enseguida y asegurándole que tomaría cartas en el asunto.  
“Sr. Santiago, si realmente no me cree, aquí tiene algunas pruebas” le dijo entregándole un sobre antes de salir por la puerta muy satisfecho.  
Rafael miro reacio el contenido del sobre papel madera entre sus manos. En él se encontraban varias fotos, las primeras eran de Alec muy cerca del reconocido presentador de televisión, Víctor Aldertree según pudo reconocer Rafael, las fotos eran dentro de Pandemonium, y él conocía perfectamente la reputación de Víctor por lo que no fueron muy reveladoras. El segundo set de fotos eran de Alec y Magnus, cenando en un restaurante que reconoció de inmediato como uno de los preferidos de su amigo, continuo mirando mientras se apoyaba contra su escritorio de roble, las siguientes fotos eran de ambos hombres caminando por un parque, tomados de la mano.  
“Diablos, Magnus!” refunfuño Rafael y luego paso a las siguientes fotos, en las que su Jefe de Seguridad y su Socio, estaban sentados en una banca, besándose apasionadamente.  
“Maldita sea” volvió a quejarse el moreno mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba.  
“Rafe, mi querido amigo, es bueno escuchar tu voz” respondió con entusiasmo Magnus en cuanto respondió la llamada.  
“Magnus, necesito que estés en mi oficina en una hora de acuerdo? Es importante, se puntual!”.  
“Que está sucediendo Rafael?” fue la respuesta inmediata de Magnus.  
“Sólo asegúrate de estar aquí en una hora, te espero” dijo cortando la comunicación en cuanto escucho la confirmación de su amigo.  
Maldiciendo en voz baja, volvió a marcar y espero…  
“Lightwood”  
“Hola Sr Lightwood, necesito que este en mi oficina en una hora” instruyo Rafael, esperando la respuesta de su empleado mientras trastabillaba los dedos nerviosamente en su escritorio.  
“Por supuesto Sr Santiago, allí estaré”.  
“Perfecto, hasta dentro de un rato” contesto Rafael intentando mantener un tono neutro, mientras volvía a observar las fotos en su escritorio.  
“Más vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto Bane” pensó Rafael mientras guardaba las fotos de vuelta en el sobre.

**

Alec miro a Magnus con expresión confusa en cuanto cortó la comunicación con Rafael.  
“Era él, cierto? También a ti quiere verte?” pregunto Magnus con tono preocupado. El y Alec se encontraban en el departamento del joven, terminando su desayuno. Algo que se había convertido en algo habitual durante la última semana, les resultaba cada vez más difícil mantenerse alejados del otro, así que pasaban cada momento que podían juntos y por supuesto casi todas las noches también.  
“Dentro de una hora en su oficina” confirmó Alec, acercándose a su novio, parándose entre sus piernas mientras lo tomaba de la cintura, “crees que lo sepa?”.  
“Bueno, eso es algo que tendremos que averiguar juntos, amor” le dijo Magnus antes de darle un beso en los labios y luego le aseguró “no te preocupes cariño, esto es bueno, es el momento de hablar con él”.  
“Bien solo espero que no se lo tome demasiado mal”  
“No te preocupes cariño, él solo quiere verme feliz, y tú eres mi felicidad”.  
Sonriendo Alec volvió a juntar sus labios con suavidad.   
Había llegado el momento, enfrentarían esto juntos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!!!  
> Gracias por leer...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llega el momento de hablar con Rafael, Alec y Magnus estan decididos a seguir adelante con su relacion y Peter esta dispuesto a todo para evitar que eso suceda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final de esta historia! fue increiblemente gratificante y super desafiante llegar al final, esta es la segunda historia con capitulos que publico y es hermoso poder compartirlo con ustedes.  
> Gracias por leer y por el apoyo.  
> Pueden encontrarme en twitter @malec_lover

Los nervios hacían que el estómago de Alec se revolviera sin control. Sin dudas el había pasado por situaciones muchos más extremas que estas durante su vida, sobre todo habiendo sido un militar, demonios estaba entrenado para poder manejar correctamente sus emociones en situaciones difícil, pero ahora mismo al dirigirse a enfrentar a uno de los mejores amigos del hombre al que ama, sus nervios estaban desquiciándolo.  
Fue entonces cuando sintió el apretón reconfortante, de la mano de su ahora novio en la suya, y se giró para mirar a Magnus que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. “Bien puedo hacer esto, todo estará bien” pensó Alec mientras soltaba la mano de Magnus para entrar al Pandemonium, donde se reunirían con Rafael.  
Después de pensarlo un poco, habían decidido llegar juntos, después de todo, fuera lo que fuera que Rafael tenia para decirles, ellos habían decidió blanquear su relación ante él, ya no había motivos para mantenerla oculta, ambos sabían lo que querían y nada cambiaria eso.  
Dándole un vistazo más a Magnus, Alec asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a las oficinas.  
Al llegar a la oficina de Rafael, Magnus dio un gran suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.  
“Buenos días mi querido Rafa” dijo Magnus en cuanto cruzó el umbral, sonriendo ampliamente y luego haciendo un gesto a Alec para que lo siguiera dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
“Buenos días, Magnus” dijo Rafael muy serio y luego dirigió la mirada a Alec y con un asentimiento dijo “ Lightwood” a modo de saludo.  
“Buenos días Sr Santiago” respondió de inmediato Alec, parándose frente al escritorio con su clásica pose de “esperando órdenes”.  
“Tomen asiento, hay algo importante que necesitamos discutir”.  
“Bueno, ciertamente me tienes intrigado, mi querido amigo, intuyo que se trata de algo serio, verdad?” comenzó a hablar Magnus mientras tomaba asiento.  
Alec no dijo una sola palabra y se sentó junto a su novio, esperando a que su jefe comenzara a hablar.  
Rafael tomó un sobre y lo deslizo por el escritorio hacia donde estaba Magnus.  
“Misterioso eh? Ok veamos de que se trata” comentó Magnus mientras abría el sobre y sacaba su contenido.  
En cuanto las fotos estuvieron en sus manos, la mirada de Magnus se dirigió de inmediato a la de Alec. Aclarándose la garganta, se movió un poco más en dirección a su novio y le enseño las fotos que tenía en las manos.  
Los ojos de Alec se abrieron por la sorpresa, “como es que existían estas fotos? Es que acaso Rafael había seguido sus pasos?”. Esto le parecía realmente exagerado, no tenía derecho de algo así, invadir su privacidad de esta manera, como se había atrevido?.  
“Rafael…”comenzó a hablar Magnus, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por su amigo.  
“Hay, hermano, está bien, yo en realidad ya lo sabía” dijo rápidamente el socio de Magnus.  
“Qué? Esta vez fue Alec quien comenzó a hablar “Como que lo sabias? Tus nos mandaste seguir?”.  
“No, por supuesto que no!” se defendió Rafael.  
“Pero entonces, cómo? Que quieres decir con que lo sabias?” pregunto Magnus, tomando la mano de Alec en la suya para calmarlo.  
“Bueno, lo cierto es que no lo recordaba al principio” dijo Rafael meneando la cabeza al recordar cómo sucedieron las cosas, “la noche en que ustedes, bueno ya saben, se conocieron, yo estaba realmente furioso y reaccione en contra tuya Magnus, lo siento, realmente lo siento”.  
“Eso, no tiene importancia ahora Rafe”. Le aseguró su socio de inmediato.  
“En fin, cuando Alec intervino en un incidente, aquí mismo en el club, no dude en ofrecerle el puesto de jefe de seguridad, hasta ese momento no lo recordaba, pero estaba seguro de conocerlo.”  
Las mejillas de Alec se pusieron rojas como un tomate y Magnus sonrió al ver el rostro avergonzado de su novio.  
“La siguiente vez que lo vi, durante nuestra entrevista, le pregunte si frecuentaba el club y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que podría ser él” dijo Rafael sonriendo, “sus antecedentes eran buenos y realmente, jamás te había visto tan entusiasmado con alguien Magnus y me sentía horrible por la manera en que me comporte”.  
“Pero, entonces por qué me diste esa advertencia?” pregunto Magnus confuso.  
“Porque quería saber que este no era otro de tus caprichos amigo mío”.  
“Eres un maldito, lo sabias? Sabes cuantas veces intenté hablar contigo?” dijo Magnus intentando sonar enfadado con su socio, pero fallando cuando una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Realmente era tierno que Rafael se preocupara por él de ese modo, típico de su amigo.  
“Fue divertido ver como intentabas controlarte, yo creí que no podrías soportar ni una semana” dijo Rafael entre risas, a las que Magnus se unió, pero Alec se mantenía con expresión seria, mirando entre ambos hombres, hasta que se aclaró la garganta y finalmente habló.  
“Siento, interrumpir el momento, pero, si tu no mandaste seguirnos, de donde salieron estas fotografías?”.  
La expresión de Rafael se endureció de inmediato y Magnus encuadro los hombros esperando la respuesta de su amigo.  
“Eso es lo que realmente me preocupa” comenzó Rafael, “alguien vino a verme, trayendo estas fotos y asegurándome que Alec es un caza fortunas, en busca de todo lo que es tuyo Magnus”.  
“Qué demonios estas diciendo?” se quejó Magnus de inmediato, mientras Alec permaneció ahí, quieto, shockeado, sin entender cómo podía estarle sucediendo esto.  
“Hay, Alec” Rafael intentó llamar su atención y Magnus apretó el agarre de su mano en la de su novio,  
“Alexander, cariño?”.  
“Yo-es-esto es-“ balbuceo Alec, intentando encontrarle sentido a esta situación.  
“Lightwood” le dijo Rafael, y el joven finalmente enfoco su mirada en él “No creí ni una palabra de lo que me dijeron, está bien? Yo confió en tú, has demostrado el tipo de persona que eres, y obviamente Magnus también confía en ti”.  
“Por supuesto que sí, confió en ti con mi vida cariño”.  
“Gracias, eso significa mucho para mi” dijo Alec un poco más relajado pero entonces su cabeza comenzó a procesar lo que acababan de decirle, “Pero quién? Quien vino aquí a decir semejante atrocidad?”.  
“Peter Suarez” respondió Rafael.  
“Ese maldito!” gruño Magnus, “sabía que se traía algo entre manos, esa visita que te hizo, el tono que utilizo conmigo”.  
“Alec” comenzó a hablar Rafa nuevamente “creo que él te ha estado siguiendo, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero parecía saber mucho sobre ti, incluso hablo de “tu encuentro fortuito con Magnus hace algunos meses”.  
“Espera! Qué? Como podría saber eso? Como es qué…?” la voz de Alec se apagó a mitad de la pregunta.  
Su cabeza comenzó a atar cabos, por supuesto, las llamadas misteriosas en las que solo se escuchaba una respiración, los paquetes de regalos que llegaban a su casa sin remitente o nota alguna, la sensación de estar siendo observado, que él a menudo sentía pero atribuía al estrés postraumático.  
Acaso todo eso se había tratado de Peter? Cuanto tiempo llevaba observándolo? Vigilando a poca distancia? Esperando el momento para qué?  
Demonios!!! El jamás se hubiera imaginado algo como esto. Es cierto que Peter era muy obsesivo cuando estaban juntos, incluso Alec se había sentido abrumado por su comportamiento, pero esto? Diablos ese hombre está enfermo.  
“Alec” volvió a decir Rafael para llamar su atención una vez más, “creo que este sujeto podría ser peligroso, él ha estado aquí, y estoy bastante seguro de que incluso pudo haber investigado a Magnus, él sabía sobre algunas cosas muy puntuales de su vida”.  
“Estas bromeando? Como es eso posible?” se quejó Magnus.  
“Él, bueno él es muy bueno recabando información, ese es su trabajo, pero yo no-jamás imagine algo como esto”  
“Tranquilo, cariño! No dejaremos que ese loco se acerque a nosotros” le aseguró Magnus.  
“No, eso no me preocupa en absoluto, es solo-esto es increíble”.  
“Lo sé, fue algo inesperado para mí también, le dije que tomaría cartas en el asunto, pero estoy seguro de que sabe que no logró convencerme” les contó Rafael “es por eso que decidí hablar con ustedes”.  
“Gracias, Rafe” dijo Magnus con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, “tomaremos las medidas necesarias, ese loco no volverá a acercarse a ti Alexander”.  
“No, eso no es lo que me preocupa, Mags” le aseguró Alec, reposicionándose en la silla, para mirar a su novio a los ojos, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus frentes “lo que no quiero ni imaginar es que algo pueda sucederte a ti”.  
“Hey, estaré bien, tú estás conmigo, de acuerdo?”  
“Aargg, por favor no enfrente mío, son asquerosamente adorables” se quejó Rafael, pero sonrió al ver a su amigo sacándole la lengua como un niño burlón.  
“Gracias, Raf” dijo finalmente Magnus.  
“Siempre pueden contar conmigo, mi amigo, y sabes bien que sólo quiero verte feliz”.  
Después de la charla con Rafael, la nueva pareja se sintió mucho más relajada, a pesar de la locura de lo sucedido con Peter, sus días volvieron rápidamente a la normalidad. Ambos se mantenían atentos y se había prohibido la entrada de este acosador tanto al club como al restaurante.  
Pasaron varios días en los que solo recibían alguna llamada extraña o advertencias de los custodios del club por haber visto a este sujeto rondando, pero finalmente las cosas parecían en calma para Magnus y Alec.  
Unas semanas después de haber hablado con Rafael, llegó el momento de que Magnus conociera a los hermanos de su flamante novio.  
Isabel organizo una cena para los cuatro y Magnus no podía sentirse más feliz al respecto. Los hermanos de su amado eran encantadores, cada uno a su manera, Jace podía ser algo sarcástico y con demasiada confianza en sí mismo, pero Magnus podía notar que el chico daría la vida por Alec de ser necesario. Isabel por su parte, era la hermana pequeña que Magnus siempre había deseado tener. Ella simplemente encantadora, con un gran sentido del estilo y una personalidad fuerte que había cautivado a Magnus.  
“Espero que te hayas sentido a gusto con mis hermanos, amor” comentó Alec con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de satisfacción de su novio.  
“Ellos, son extraordinarios cariño, realmente me cayeron de maravilla”.  
“Estoy feliz por eso, ellos también te adoraron, te lo aseguro”.  
Cuando Magnus detuvo el auto en el edificio donde vivía Alec, se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando del momento por el que estaban pasando.  
“Vas a quedarte, cierto?” dijo Alec acercándose para darle un beso en los labios a su novio, lento y sensual, sin dudas una invitación para algo más.  
“Bueno, como negarme a un pedido tan considerado” bromeo Magnus mientras tomas por el cuello a Alec y volvía a besarlo.  
El beso se extendió inesperadamente y las manos de uno comenzaron a deslizarse por el cuerpo del otro, aumentando la temperatura entre ambos, que terminaron jadeando e intentando mantener la cordura para tomarse ahí mismo, dentro del auto en la puerta del edificio.  
Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron al interior del edificio. Entre besos ingresaron al elevador, cuando Magnus se alejó un poco, provocando una gran protesta por parte de su novio.  
“Cariño, no queremos hacer un espectáculo para la seguridad del edificio cierto?” dijo Magnus dándole un beso al puchero que Alec le estaba haciendo al ver que se alejaba.  
Alec miro hacia donde apuntaba la mirada de Magnus y frunció el ceño.  
“No sabía que habían instalados cámaras de seguridad”.  
“Seguramente debieron informar a los inquilinos antes de instalarlas,  
Amor”.  
“No recuerdo ningún aviso al respecto…” justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso y Alec dejo que sus pensamientos se perdieran en el instante en que Magnus volvió a tomarlo por la cintura, empujándolo contra la pared contraria a la puerta del elevador y presiono sus labios con fuerza en los del joven.  
Alec dejó escapar un gemido al sentir las manos de su amado en la cintura de sus jean y segundos después subiendo por su espalda desnuda.  
“Mags-“ intento hablar el joven entre besos, y a provecho la oportunidad cuando su novio comenzó a besar su cuello para tomar el control, girando sus cuerpos y apretando ahora él a Magnus contra la pared, mientras apretaba su trasero con fuerza. “creo que debemos continuar adentro bebé, antes de que me echen del edificio”.  
Magnus sonrió y mordió el labio inferior de su novio, empujando sus manos contra el pecho del joven para comenzar a dirigirlo hasta la puerta de su casa.  
Alec luchó por abrir la puerta de entrada de su apartamento ,mientras Magnus recorría sus costados con devoción, y mordía el punto donde el cuello y el hombro de Alec se unían, haciéndole perder la concentración al joven, que maldecía en voz baja, ante la explosión de deseo que recorría todo su cuerpo.  
Ambos hombres entraron trastabillando en el departamento, ni siquiera molestándose en encender las luces mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación, descartando cada una de las prendas que llevaban en el corto camino hasta la cama de Alec.  
Magnus estaba absolutamente perdido en las sensaciones, mientras Alec se sentaba sobre su regazo, moviendo sus caderas de la manera más sensual, haciendo que su cuerpo estallara de deseo, sintiendo su propia erección apretada contra el trasero del joven, ambos aun llevaban puesta su ropa interior y mientras Alec iba dejando pequeñas mordidas en la mandíbula de Magnus, el mayor deslizo su mano por la cintura de los boxers de su novio y apretó con ganas su trasero, haciendo que un fuerte gemido escapara de los labios del joven.  
“Quiero que me cojas, Magnus, ahora, te deseo” dijo el exmilitar en el oído de su novio y después mordió su lóbulo, haciendo que el pene de Magnus se endureciera aún más.  
“Arrrg Alexander, no tienes una idea de lo que causas en mi” respondió Magnus con voz entrecortada, “déjame ir por el lubricante, bebé, tengo que prepararte, no quiero hacerte daño”.  
“No lo harás…” jadeo Alec, mientras tomaba la mano de Magnus y comenzaba a lamer sus dedos, humedeciéndolos con su propia saliva, “quiero que lo hagas así” dijo antes de volver a chupar los dedos de su novio asegurándose de que quedaran bien lubricados.  
La mente de Magnus pareció perder toda cordura al entender las implicaciones de las acciones de su novio. Esto era tan caliente y sensual, algo como nunca antes había experimentado Magnus.  
Soltando sus dedos con un sonido húmedo, Alec guio la mano de su amante de nuevo hacia su trasero, se levantó un poco y con ayuda de Magnus se deshizo de su ropa interior, liberando su erección, dura y pulsante, brillando por el líquido pre-seminal.  
La visión hizo que Magnus se mordiera los labios, este hombre era exquisito, sumamente caliente y todo suyo.  
Alec volvió a tomar la mano de su novio y la deslizo entre sus cachetes, llegando a su entrada y presionando ahí, para dejar claro lo que quería en ese momento.  
“Hazlo, Mags, por favor” jadeo Alec mientras volvía a mover su caderas, presionando sobre los dedos de su amante.  
“Shhh, voy a cuidar de ti mi amor, siempre cuidaré de ti” le dijo Magnus mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de su novio, dejando mordidas y besos a su paso.  
“Te amo, Mags” jadeo Alec antes de reclamar una vez más los labios del mayor.  
“Y yo te amo a ti, Alexander”.

Escuchar esas palabras, susurradas de esa forma, en el momento que estaban a punto de- aaaarrrrrgg- no siquiera quería pensarlo, pero fue la gota que rebasó el vaso para Peter, no podía soportarlo más.  
Quién demonios era este maldito? Como había conseguido que Alec actuara de esta manera? Como es que su ex podía entregarse a este hombre así nada más? Esto no podía estar sucediendo, así no era como las cosas debían suceder en absoluto.  
Alec era suyo, Alec volvería a sus brazos, él debía darse cuenta de su error de años atrás, debía aceptar su equivocación y regresar con él.  
No había otra forma de que las cosas sucedieran, esto no podía ser verdad.  
La sangre de Peter pareció hervir en sus venas. Debía hacer algo, lo que fuera, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él esperaba.  
Su plan había sido esperar por Alec, hablar con él asolas, tranquilos… pero ese maldito había decido aparecer y arruinarlo todo.  
Salió muy despacio de la cocina, desde donde había estado observando todo lo que estaba sucediendo, mediante las cámaras que había escondido alrededor del apartamento, y camino lentamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.  
A paso calmado y lento, llego hasta su objetivo y se detuvo en el umbral, al ver a los amantes, moviéndose en sincronía, besándose, las manos de ese desgraciado sobre el cuerpo de Alec, el estómago de Peter se revolvió, pero se mantuvo ahí, impasible, observando, esperando…

Magnus era todo sensaciones en este momento, esto era tan real, tan poderoso, lo que estaban compartiendo con Alec, la manera en que no solo sus cuerpos lograban conectar sino también sus mismas almas, era algo con lo que Magnus había soñado su vida entera.  
Alec se movía sobre él sin pausa, suave, firme, sensual, ardiente y Magnus no podía evitar recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Alec que podía alcanzar, hasta que un movimiento de caderas particularmente fuerte, hizo que Alec tirara su cabeza hacia atrás de placer, y la mirada de Magnus aterrizo en una figura junto a la puerta de la habitación, entre las penumbras mirando fijamente hacia ellos.  
Qué demonios? Quién?  
“Alexander!” dijo con voz agitada Magnus, tomando fuertemente los muslos de su amado, para indicarle que se detuviera, cuando vio que su novio no se detenía lo tomó del rostro rápidamente “Alec, bebé, alguien nos está observando”.  
“Q-qué?” Alec se detuvo abruptamente, y giro su cabeza rápidamente, viendo exactamente lo que Magnus le estaba indicando. Había alguien allí, en su propia casa, observando.  
“Qué demonios, eres un maldito enfermo!” gritó Alec mientras se movía para ponerse en pie, imaginando de quien debía tratarse. Pero cuando volvió a mirar en dirección a la figura, ya no estaba allí.  
“Alec, espera!” le grito Magnus en cuanto logro incorporarse, apresurándose detrás de su novio que salió a toda prisa por el pasillo.  
Cuando ambos llegaron al living, vieron la puerta de calle abierta de par en par.  
“Esto es increíble!” gritó Alec totalmente ofuscado, “como demonios entró aquí?”. Dijo Alec cerrando la puerta de un golpe y poniéndole llave de inmediato.  
“Alexander, creo que debemos irnos, no puedo permitir que permanezcas aquí ni un segundo más” le dijo Magnus tomándolo de la mano, para detener su caminata nerviosa de su novio, “ese sujeto, está enfermo, es peligroso y no permitiré que te alejes de mi ni un segundo”.  
“No puedo huir de mi propio hogar Magnus, esto no es justo!”.  
“Lo sé, cariño, pero no me arriesgare a que sufras ningún daño, no puedo-“ Magnus titubeo, su voz vulnerable como nunca antes la había escuchado Alec, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y unía sus frentes, “no soportaría perderte Alexander”.  
“No vas a perderme Mags” le aseguró el joven, “iré contigo, resolveremos esto, siento que tengas que pasar por algo así-yo-“.  
“Esto no es tu culpa, por favor, mantén eso en mente, si?”.  
“Lo haré” prometió el joven.

Un rato más tarde ambos estaban en el departamento de Magnus, los ánimos de hacia solo una hora atrás se habían desvanecido completamente, pero a pesar de todo, ambos estaban felices de permanecer unidos. Todo iría bien mientras ellos continuaran juntos.

Fue unos días después del incidente, (tras haber informado lo sucedido y haber detectado varias cámaras de vigilancia ocultas en la casa de Alec y en el edificio), cuando Magnus estaba regresando a su casa de una reunión en un lugar cercano que alguien lo abordó en la entrada de su edificio.  
“Deberías quedarte muy quieto, si deseas conservar esa cara bonita intacta, Bane” siseo Peter mientras pasaba una navaja por el cuello de Magnus hasta llegar a su mejilla izquierda.  
“Qué demonios es lo que quieres?” respondió Magnus.  
“Que desaparezcas de en medio, maldito! Tu ni siquiera deberías conocerlo, él no es para ti”.  
“Y crees que acaso podría ser tuyo? No eres lo suficientemente hombre para él”  
Apretando el filo de la navaja una vez más en el cuello de Magnus, Peter presiono, provocando un pequeño corte.  
“Tú no sabes lo que dices, él me ama, siempre lo ha hecho!”  
“Estas lo de remate”.  
Magnus intentaba mantenerse bajo control, no provocar la ira de este sujeto, pero cada palabra que brotaba de la boca de Peter destilaba veneno y Magnus no podía controlar sus impulsos como quisiera.  
“Vamos a entrar ahora, sé que él te está esperando”.  
“De ninguna manera!” siseó Magnus.  
“Entramos, o esto termina aquí mismo” fue la respuesta de Peter, presionando la navaja en el costado de Magnus, provocando un dolor punzante.  
Magnus sintió un calor repentino recorrer su costado y supo de inmediato que estaba sangrando, demonios este maldito se había atrevido a apuñalarlo.  
“Vamos, ahora!” le indico Peter mientras lo llevaba hasta la puerta.  
Magnus no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta y dirigirse hacia el elevador con Peter pegado a su cuerpo.  
Maldición esto no podía estar pasando, se suponía que la policía estaba buscando a este loco, como podía estar pasando esto?.  
Un solo pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de Magnus en ese instante: Alexander, tenía que protegerlo a toda costa! Nada más importaba.  
Cuando llegaron al piso de Magnus, el dueño del lugar saco las llaves de su bolsillo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Peter, lo que él no sabía es que el llavero de Magnus, llevaba un dispositivo de alarma silencioso, uno que Magnus activo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.  
Debía mantenerlo ocupado, hasta que la ayuda llegara.  
En cuanto abrió la puerta, Magnus escaneo la habitación en busca de su novio, pero él no estaba a la vista.  
“Mags?” escucho la voz de Alexander unos segundos después, llamándolo desde lo que parecía la habitación.  
Magnus se mantuvo en silencio pero dejó caer las llaves, el sonido hizo eco en el silencio del departamento y Peter volvió a apretar la navaja en su garganta.  
“Magnus?” volvió a llamar Alec, ahora completamente en alerta mientras se acercaba por el pasillo, cauteloso.  
En cuanto tomó noción de la escena frente a él, todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Alec se tensaron.  
Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía estar ocurriendo.  
“Mags” jadeo Alec dando un paso hacia su novio, pero deteniéndose inmediatamente al ver la reacción de Peter, que apretaba más su arma en el cuello de Magnus.  
“Qué mierda es lo que tiene él? Puedes explicármelo? Por qué él? Como es que lo eliges ante todo?” comenzó a gritar Peter, su voz temblorosa por la ira, su mandíbula apretada.  
“Peter, no hagas esto” rogó Alec intentando dar un paso más hacia adelante.  
“No te atrevas a rogar por él, Alec!!” gritó entonces el rubio.  
Magnus se mantenía con una mano en alto y la otra presionada a su costado, donde la sangre no paraba de brotar, ni siquiera sentía dolor pero el sangrado no se había detenido y eso no podía ser bueno.  
“Dijiste que no era el momento, que siempre priorizarías tu carrera!” comenzó a hablar Peter, “esperé por ti, no hubo un momento en el que te olvidara…” dijo dando un paso hacia él sin siquiera notarlo “tenías que volver a mí!!”.  
“Peter, yo-“  
“No, ni siquiera lo intentes!” gritó nuevamente Peter “jamás me miraste como lo haces con él, tampoco te entregaste como con él! Yo no-no puedo comprenderlo” comenzó a decir mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba fuertemente.  
Este era su momento, este instante pensó Alec, mientras veía el rostro de Magnus palidecer y miraba su costado bañado en sangre.  
Fue tan solo un instante, un segundo, pero Alec logró abalanzarse sobre Peter, sacando del medio a Magnus con un rápido movimiento. Peter era un hombre de gran porte pero sin ningún entrenamiento y Alec lo sabía.  
Con unas rápidas maniobras, logró neutralizarlo. Dejándolo prácticamente nucleado en el piso y rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia Magnus.  
“Amor, Mags?” lo llamo Alec en cuanto estuvo a su lado, “bebé responde por favor!”.  
“Alexander, estoy aquí”.  
“Oh dios, no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte” le dijo besando su frente y rápidamente moviéndose para inspeccionar la herida.  
“Aún está sangrando, pero no parece tan serio, llamaré a una ambulancia” le aseguró mientras tomaba su teléfono de la mesada y marcaba rápidamente.  
Unos minutos después, la policía apareció en el departamento, observaron la escena y se llevaron a Peter de inmediato.  
Finalmente esta pesadilla había terminado, resultaba increíble pensar como una persona podía enloquecer de esa manera.  
Magnus solo permaneció en el hospital un par de días, con Alec a su lado en todo momento.  
Increíblemente toda esta situación extraña, había logrado consolidar su relación de una manera increíble.  
Los meses siguientes fueron como soñados para ambos. El club marchaba muy bien, el restaurante había ganado prestigio, las cosas no podrían estar mejor.  
Tras lo sucedido con Peter, Magnus y Alec no tardaron mucho en decidir mudarse juntos, después de todo, ambos estaban seguros de dar ese paso, sin señalar que prácticamente pasaban todas las noches juntos y era bastante molesto continuar llevando ropa y pertenencias de un lugar a otro.  
Para cuando llegó su primer aniversario, decidieron llevar a cabo el festejo en el área VIP del club, después todo, Magnus creyó muy conveniente celebrar este año juntos a lo grande.  
Así que aquí se encontraban, en el jardín de Pandemonium, rodeados de sus más cercanos amigos y familiares. La atmosfera era de total júbilo y tranquilidad. Todo el que conocía a la pareja, estaba seguro de que esta unión había sido concebida en los cielos.  
Después de compartir gran parte de la velada con sus seres queridos, Magnus tomo de la mano a su novio, llevándolo a la pista de baile junto a él.  
“Que te parece bailar un rato conmigo, chico lindo?” le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, la misma que había utilizado aquella primer noche en que se vieron, en este mismo lugar.  
“Bueno, eso me encantaría” respondió Alec siguiéndolo con facilidad, moviendo su cuerpo en sincronía con el de su amado.  
Pasaron un largo rato, bailando y mirándose a los ojos, prácticamente sin hablar, ya que a menudo las palabras sobraban entre ellos.  
Esto se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, como debía ser.  
En mitad de la noche, Alec tomo la mano de su amado y silenciosamente lo alejo del gentío que disfrutaba de su fiesta, dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta a un lado del jardín.  
Magnus sonrió con ganas al notar a donde los estaba dirigiendo Alec.  
Tal como aquella primera noche, se encontraron en aquel cuarto con una pared de cristal inmensa y un gran sillón en el centro de la misma. La vista sobre Pademonium aun después de este tiempo, resultaba impresionante. Alec sonrió al sentir a Magnus presionarse contra su espalda, amoldando su cuerpo al suyo, posando sus manos sobre su abdomen y sintiendo su respiración en la base de su cuello.  
Esta realmente era el cielo para Alec, Magnus era exactamente todo lo que había deseado.  
Girándose lentamente, Alec se enfrentó a su novio con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Magnus y comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba dentro de la habitación, diferente a la del exterior, asintiendo al escuchar la letra:

Y si tú y yo  
Podemos pasar la noche  
Y si tú y yo  
Podemos mantener nuestro amor vivo, lucharemos

Volvió a pegar su frente a la de Magnus, que lo miraba con adoración total en la mirada y dio un paso para pegar sus cuerpos, mientras continuaban bailando lentamente en la tenue luz del cuarto.

Podemos encontrarnos en el medio  
Cuerpos y almas colisionando  
Bailar a la luz de la luna  
Cuando las estrellas se alinean  
Oh tú y yo, oh tú y yo, oh

La sonrisa de Magnus se amplió al escuchar esto, y reclamo los labios de su novio de inmediato, pasando sus manos por debajo de la remera de Alec, acaricio su espalda maravillándose de la suavidad y la fuerza de la piel y los músculos allí, empujándolo hasta el sillón, lo hizo sentarse, para luego trepar a su regazo.  
La mirada de Alec recorrió el cuerpo de Magnus con devoción, como si estuviera saboreando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, rememorando aquel primer encuentro mágico. Ese en el que sus vidas se entrelazaron por primera vez.  
“Nuestro tiempo, finalmente llegó” le dijo a Alec mientras lo miraba fijamente.  
“Las estrellas se alinearon para nosotros” aseguró Alec mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios.  
“Te amo, Alexander” dijo Magnus pasando las manos suavemente por la espalda de su amado.  
“Y Yo te amo a ti, Magnus” respondió el joven, volviendo a tomar por el cuello a su novio y acercándolo a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y dejenme saber si hay algun error de tipeo ;)  
> Gracias nuevamente!  
> Gisse  
> XOXO


End file.
